Life in The Cabaret
by FTOxOfficialxFanxStories
Summary: Xion Bowles meets Zexion Roberts, as the life of Cabaret goes on. The wonderful play Cabaret, with characters from kingdom hearts. Warning:language, sensual themes. OC'S, bad grammar. Pairings: NamineXoc, axelXxionXzexion, marluxiaXlots of girls.
1. Willkommen

**I own the OC Draxna, but every other OC is not owned by me. All characters from the actual game Kingdom hearts, are not owned by me. (duhhh) This story is based on the musical play AND movie Cabaret. So you'll see some things only from the movie and some things only from the play. A combination of both the 1998 revival and the 1972 cinema! Read on, and don't forget to search the songs on YouTube so you get a feel of the Cabaret! ENJOY!**

**Hello, and welcome to Life in the Cabaret! Xion Bowles, the fabulous, star of the KitKatKlub, meets the incredibly handsome, charming, novelist Zexion Roberts in the life, of Cabaret!**

* * *

**Berlin, 1931**

In the beautiful city Berlin, Germany, there was a magnificent club. A wonderful one, at that. It was the cabaret! And inside, was the dim-lit, joyful, sound of the KitKatKlub...

_Begin song; Willkommen_

There in the dead center of the cabaret stage was the Master of Ceremonies. It was all quiet but the sound of the music in the background, and he had a wicked smile on. His pink hair almost glittered in the spotlight. "Welcome," He spoke, looking out at those in the audience who were drinking, chatting, or something other along the lines of visiting the wonderful club. "Strangers."

"Happy to see you! Stay! _Willkommen, bienvenue_, welcome!" He greeted, eyes closed, beginning to move slightly to the subtle music. "_Im Cabaret, au Cabaret,_ to Cabaret!" His blue eyes blinked open again, the same amused and excited glint in them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, good evening. Do you feel good?" He smirked, gesturing to the audience, "I bet you do! I am your host!" He didn't bother to mention his name. "_Willkommen, bienvenue,_ welcome! To Cabaret!" He took off his coat and tossed it somewhere.

"Leave all your worries _outside,_ because in here, we have no troubles. Here, life is _beautiful._ The girls are beautiful!"

Six girls, three from either side of the back-stage, joined the Master of Ceremonies in the light of the club. "Introducing," He spread both of his arms out behind either set of girls, "The Cabaret Girls!" And they all looked stunning, in one provocative way or the other.

All different hair colors, and styles. Blond, brown, reddish, even blue. Oh but how they fit in so well with each other! "Nuxel!" The Master of Ceremonies pecked the first girl on the cheek, "Look at her, she's beautiful, isn't she?" Nuxel stayed perfectly still, looking out at the guests of the club with a knowing hint in her green eyes.

"Saxuminj! She's _mine,_ but so are the rest! Smile for us, hmm?" Saxuminj didn't look at the Master of Ceremonies but smiled at the rest of the club, her eyes not changing the mischievous look all of the girls had.

"Uxzu!" Then the Master of Ceremonies moved onto the pretty blonde wearing skin-tight, fish-net and nylon clothes, "Do you like her? Well too bad!" He gestured to Nuxel again, "Because so does Nuxel!" He couldn't keep the smile off his face as he moved to Cabaret Girl number four.

"Kinnixk, yes, she is an American, but she is a brilliant linguist." Kinnixk didn't move a muscle as her blue hair was played with. Then the Master of Ceremonies moved onto another brunette, with pale hazel eyes, "And this is Draxna," He leaned in to peck the Cabaret Girl on the cheek but she turned her head away. "Oh stop that!" The Master of Ceremonies frowned, looking at the guests.

"You know that we have lost two waiters, a table and three bottles of champagne because of her?" Draxna returned to her original position. "This is Kaxri! She is the youngest here in our club," The 'Emcee' looked at the girl while snickering, "And whenever she mis-behaves I punish her myself!" He winked at the audience, to imply what he meant.

He stepped behind the girls again, "Nuxel, Saxuminj, Uxzu, Kinnixk, Draxna, and Kaxri! All of them..." He paused dramatically, smirking once again at the guests, "_Virgins!_" Everyone off of the stage laughed at the word.

The Master of Ceremonies tilted his head to the side, "What, you don't believe me? Well I guess you can't take _my_ word for it! Go on, ask Kaxri!" He kissed said Cabaret Girl on the cheek.

"Outside, it is winter! But in here," He snickered, letting the girls walk around him. "It is so hot, every night we have a battle with the girls to keep them from taking off their clothes!"

"So, don't go away," He continued with a smile, "Tonight we may just lose the battle!" The girls moved away from the 'Emcee', singing in unison, "_Wir sagen! _Welcome, to Cabaret!" The 'Emcee', having too much fun for one person, closed his eyes and stretched, "We are here to serve YOU!" His eyes popped open again with more joy in them than before.

The girls dancing around in unison, along with the Master of Ceremonies. The girls looking extremely attractive in their perfectly skin-tight clothing. The 'Emcee' couldn't even hold back a laugh of pure joy. Talk about someone who loves their job.

"_Bliebe, reste,_ stay!" He said, speaking in German, French, and English for all of the different guests for ever evening to come. "Welcome! _Fremde, etranger,_ stranger! _Gluklich zu sehen! Je suis enchante! _Happy to see you, stay!"

Yes, way too much fun indeed. "_Wir sagen! Willkommen! Bienvenue_! Welcome!" Too much fun smiling and dancing around pretty girls. "_Im Cabaret!_" But this, "_Au Cabaret!_" Is life, "To Cabaret!" In, "Welcome, to the marvelous KitKatKlub. _Thank you!_"

_Cabaret._

* * *

Oh my GOD I had way too much fun writing that! And yes I removed some German and French parts because it's really weird if you never saw the play or movie. But it's italics if it's stressed or foreign just in case you decide not to watch the actual song. Any of you who have seen either the movie or play will know exactly why I chose Marluxia for the Master of Ceremonies.


	2. Roberts and Bowles

**Disclaimers: I own the OC Draxna, but every other OC is not owned by me. All characters from the actual game Kingdom hearts, are not owned by me. (duhhh) This story is based on the musical play AND movie Cabaret. **

**Also, I realize how vulgar chapter one was... Blame Alan Cumming for getting his performance stuck in my head. ANYWAY, I promise the rest of the story will be much less inappropriate. It is rated T after all! So uh *cough* sorry Ashieboy that you're character got kissed. Onto the next chapter, which will actually have to do with the plot! HOORAY! (But you can't lie, Willkommen had to be at least a little vulgar...)**

* * *

The nights in the Cabaret are not the only things that happen in Berlin. There are people who don't care for dancing girls in vulgar clothing. In fact some people, are quite the opposite from exciting and marvelous, and are... boring.

Take Zexion Roberts, for example. He was in the most boring of outfits, getting off of a cab car and walking around like Berlin was nothing to gawk at! He was going to some boarding house, because well, he didn't live in Berlin clearly. 'Bet he's not even from Germany.

He knocked on the door and it almost instantly opened. And there _she_ was, Xion Bowles, staring out blankly at Zexion expectantly. "Uh," Zexion searched through his head to find the German words for "I heard this was a boarding house". "Well spit it out darling I haven't got all day! By the way, do you have a cigarette on you? I'm simply dying for one!" Xion rolled her eyes, the narrow space the chain-lock gave the door to open leaving not much of her face visible.

"You... You're American?" Zexion asked, searching his pockets for a cigarette. "Aw, I was trying to go for an international woman of mystery! But yes, I am! The cigarette?" Xion tapped her fingers on the wall.

"Here-" "Oh thank God!" Xion snatched the tube of white from Zexion and popped it in her mouth. She waited, looking again at Zexion expectantly. "Oh! Sorry." He proceeded to take a lighter out and hold the flame close to Xion's unlit cigarette.

"I heard that there was a room here, available for rent-" "Divine!" Xion interrupted again, taking the 'divine' item from her mouth. Zexion sighed inwardly. So boring of him, to avoid the common chit-chat between the stunning Xion Bowles!

"I'm Xion Bowles!" Xion smiled, slamming the door. At first, Zexion didn't believe what just happened. Did the woman just slam the door in his face? Then of course the door opened again, unlocked and wide open. "I'm Zexion Roberts, so, the room?" Zexion tried and failed at returning the smile to Xion.

"Patience, patience! Come on in Zexion, darling!" Xion closed the door after Zexion entered. "How long have you been here, exactly?" Zexion wondered aloud. Xion laughed, "Oh forever!"

"Well how long is forever?" So so sooo boring for him to ask. Xion must be able to bring some kind of marvelous revelation to the English teaching fool. "Three months." Xion started to lead Zexion through the house. "This is a _marvelous_ boarding house, Zexion! Just marvelous! Of course, everyone here is broke, but, who isn't in days like these?"

"Now, there's Fraulein. L, and Fraulein. K," Xion explained. They entered a room where two women, one with blonde hair and one with strawberry red, were smoking at a small table with unimpressed looks on their faces. Xion waved, "Fraulein Larxene, Fraulein Kairi!" The Fraulein's gave a weak, pathetic, uninterested wave.

"You know, Larxene tells Kairi's fortune every single day, and it never changes!" Xion snickered quietly as they went down another hallway, "'You will meet a strange man!' Hahaha! It's funny! Oh, here's the bathroom," Xion pushed a door open casually as she walked past it. Zexion looked in for a moment, then continued to follow his tour guide.

"Here is your room darling!" Xion opened a door and gestured toward the contents of the room. The... small room. Zexion looked at it depressingly. "Oh well what else do you honestly need in a room besides a bed? I mean really..." Xion crossed her arms over her chest. Zexion sighed, "Students. If I don't teach anyone English, I don't get any money. No money, no rent, good-bye Berlin, hello England." He explained, still staring into the tiny room.

Xion snickered, "Oh is that all? Then here you can use my room! We're practically a suite!" She pushed open the door on the opposite side of the hall. "Well come in already!" Xion laughed, seeming to prepare something in a cup. Or cups?

"You will adore this! It's... well, nevermind what's in it, but it'll get rid of any hangover! Go on, try it!" She placed one of the glass cups into Zexion's hand. "Oh and it's fifty marks. Even if I do get behind on the rent I love it here! It's a great little boarding house for so many poor fools like us, isn't it?" Xion smiled again, her lime green finger nails sparkling on her own glass of... whatever it was.

Zexion nodded breifly, looking around the much larger room. "Though, I'm rarely ever here." Xion explained stirring up her drink a little bit more. "Why not?" Zexion raised an eyebrow. Boring, boring! Boring!

"Well, I run around all day, and at night I work at the fabulous Cabaret!" Xion snickered, walking over to a mantle and placing her spoon down on a steel platter. "So, you're moving in right away! Alright?" Xion flashed another bright smile at the, very boring, novelist. "Alright..." Zexion agreed awkwardly. Xion Bowles was not his kind of person.

His kind of person was bland, and boring, and probably stuffy and only interested in reading or writing or something absolutely- "Prairie oysters." Xion clanked her glass onto Zexion's and drank her entire small glass of weird brown... whatever it was. Zexion went pale. Was he really supposed to drink it? Xion looked at him, not moving.

Zexion figured he'd better just get it over with, "Right..." He drank the whole thing, and for a moment he looked into the glass, "Peppermint...?"

Xion looked confused, also, but then gasped into a fit of minor laughing, "Oh I'm sorry that's the glass I put my toothbrush in!"

* * *

A very very very boring novelist indeed. Sorry for making the narrator point out how boring Zexion behaved and how stunning Xion was. The narrator isn't meant to be my point of view as the writer but like, the point of view of just someone who's completely dedicated to the Cabaret life. An all-knowing, judgmental fool, you could say. Less vulgar, yes? Better than chapter one; _Willkommen_? Next chapter will be, _Mein Herr_!


	3. Mein Herr

**Disclaimers: I own the OC Draxna, but every other OC is not owned by me. All characters from the actual game Kingdom hearts, are not owned by me. (duhhh) This story is based on the musical play AND movie Cabaret.**

**I hope you liked the last chapter, seeing as it was much less vulgar than chapter one. Here is chapter three, _Mein Herr_. I bet you Cabaret fans know what that means!**

* * *

It was nightfall all over again, and there at the KitKatKlub, Xion Bowles prepared for her next stage appearance.

"Where on Earth is my dusting glitter?" She asked the lesser Cabaret girls. Nuxel shrugged, applying a thick amount of make-up to her face. Kaxri rolled her eyes, "Oh, Marl-" "Don't say his name!" Saxuminj snapped. It was a rule not to mention the Master of Ceremonies real name. Kaxri ignored her, "The Master of Ceremonies used the last of it during last night's _bienvenue_."

Xion huffed, "That damn fool. Honestly he has too much fun doing this." Kinnixk shook her head, "Like you don't enjoy it too?" Xion laughed, "Of course I love it!" Then she heard the familiar introduction from the Master of Ceremonies on the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Xion quickly made due with some of Draxna's glitter and began hurrying in her shoes and fitting her round black hat on to perfection. The other girls left, for they had to be there before Xion. But they also had to go through different stage entrances.

She, had to hurry her little butt up! "A very beautiful young lady," Xion mocked the Master of Ceremonies as she started to head towards her stage entrance. "So beautiful, so talented," She continued to mock. "So... _charming_," The Master of Ceremonies laughed, "Only yesterday I asked her, 'I want you for my wife'. And, she said," Xion fixed more and more of her outfit as she came closer to her stage opening.

"Your wife, what would she want with me?" She mocked once again, standing at her stage opening, ready for the real introduction.

"I give you, the international, sensation, miss, Xion Bowles!" The Master of Ceremonies pointed to Xion, who smiled as she pushed the curtains to the side. The music started, at a fast, upbeat pace.

_Begin song; Mein Herr_

The two different sets of Cabaret Girls were on chairs, one chair in the back mid-area of the stage for Xion. She smiled and walked over to her chair, the Master of Ceremonies gone from the stage. Last night was his fun, now tonight was Xion's.

She turned around to face the guests of the Cabaret, and put a level face on, "You have to understand, the way I am, _mein herr._" She smiled, "A tiger is a tiger, not a lamb, _mein herr._" The Cabaret Girls were moving rather smoothly to the different beats. They wore the exact same things today, and they were showing off their legs tonight. And everything underneath.

"You'll never turn the vinegar into jam, _mein herr._ So I do, what I do, when I'm through, then I'm through, and I'm though..." She sat on the chair, "Toodle-ooo!" She waved.

Then her and the other Cabaret Girls really showed off their flexibility with their legs, "Bye, bye," Xion sang softly, "_Mein Lieber Herr._ Farewell, _mein Lieber Herr_. It was a fine affair, but now it's over!" She stepped up onto the chair, holding the back, which was facing the guests. The Cabaret girls, were snapping their fingers to the song. They were, all perfectly in unison.

"And though I used to care, I need the open air. You're better off without me, _Mein herr_! Don't dab your eye, _mein herr_. Or wonder why, _mein herr_. I've always said that I was a rover," She crossed her legs over each other over and over again, the spitting image of a talented cabaret girl.

"You mustn't knit your brow, you should have known by now, you'd every cause to doubt me _Mein Herr_!" Her voice and her movements around the chair got faster along with the music. But the pace was inconsistent, and she and everything else was slower again as she sat on the chair, "The continent of Europe is so wide,_ Mein Herr_. Not only up and down, but side to side, _Mein Herr._"

"I couldn't ever cross it if I tried, _Mein Herr..._" She looked out at the audience, "But I do, what I can, inch by inch, step by step, mile by mile..." She paused, and slowly turned to the side, "Man by, man." She moved her hands from her shoulders, slowly down to her waist.

But then the music kicked up again, "Bye," She looked towards the audience again, and one set of Girls sat up in their chairs. "Bye," Then the other set, "_Mein Lieber Herr_. Farewell, _mein Lieber Herr_. It was a fine, affair! But now it's over!" Things were going faster again, and Xion was getting more into the swing of tonight's Cabaret. Just as the Master of Ceremonies had the night before.

Completely caught up in the thrill of the spot-light. The joy of being the life of the Cabaret. Moving perfectly with the six Cabaret Girls making the stage light up with _ marvelous _tension meant to be unwound by the voice of the center-singer. And tonight, Xion was going to do just that. She was moving on the chair, as if it were glued to the floor and nothing she did would tip it over.

"And though I used to care, I need the open air! You're better off without me, _Mein herr!_ Don't dab your eye, _mein herr_! Or wonder why, _mein herr_! I've always said that I was a rover!" Legs! Flexible flexible, legs, high up in the air. One for each girl on the stage. Sure it revealed much but- "You mustn't knit your brow, you should have known by now, you'd every cause to doubt me _Mein Herr_!" She was off the chair and dancing up and down the stage, swinging around a copper pole and unwinding the tension.

The Cabaret Girls joined in, and the German singing was to start, "Bye-bye, _mein Lieber Herr! Auf wiedersehen, mein Herr! Es war sehr gut, mein Herr! Und vorbei! Du kennst mich wohl, mein Herr, Ach, lebe wohl, mein Herr! Du sollst mich nicht mehr sehen, Mein Herr!_" She spun around fast in front of the stage, stretching with a smile on her face so wide it was surprising she wasn't messing up the song.

"Bye-bye _Mein Lieber Herr!_" She looked up, still dancing away as the Girls sang the chorus parts over, tapping their feet on the stage wildly to the beat. "_Und Vorbei! Mein Herr!_ And bye-bye!" She tipped her hat as she looked to the audience, her eyes brimming with everything that was Cabaret.

She dragged her chair to the front of the stage, plopping it in front of her, "Bye-bye _Mein Lieber Herr!_ Farewell _Mein Lieber Herr!_ It was a fine affair but now it's over! And though I, used to care! I need the, open air!" She was barely taking a breath, stepping up onto the chair, outstretching her arms. No tension here.

"You're better off without me! You'll get on without me! _MEIN! **HERR!**_" She sang to the top of her lungs, sprawled out on the chair, kicking the floor and waving her arms out. How she could sing like that while doing things like that is but the secret of the Cabaret. She took her hat off completely and it seemed she'd passed out on the chair.

But all of the other girls had also seized motion. No tension here, not anymore.

The orchestra began to play since Xion's number was done, and the Master of Ceremonies came out to drag the chair with Xion in it, behind the stage again. The other Cabaret Girls had not been that worn out from _Mein Herr_ and simply walked with their chairs in the back of the stage without help.

* * *

Mein herr means My lord in German! And mein lieber herr means my DEAR lord. XD and for that part where Xion only speaks German... let me go use google translate for that. So it might be off by a little bit. I know some German, but only as single or few words. Not sentences...

**_Auf wiedersehen, mein Herr! Es war sehr gut, mein Herr! Und vorbei! Du kennst mich wohl, mein Herr, Ach, lebe wohl, mein Herr! Du sollst mich nicht mehr sehen, Mein Herr!_** means, Good bye, sir! It was very good, sir! And over! You know me well, my Lord, Oh, farewell, my Lord! You shall see me no more, O my Lord!

Lol that's what the google says.

Keep reading, next chapter will be "Back-Stage", I promise to be very non-vulgar! And it will feature something that isn't in the movie! XD


	4. BackStage

**Disclaimers: I own the OC Draxna, but every other OC is not owned by me. All characters from the actual game Kingdom hearts, are not owned by me. (duhhh) This story is based on the musical play AND movie Cabaret.**

**It seems the chapters get longer and longer each time I write them! Last chapter, was actually expected to be vulgar as hell! But it ended up being more of an explanation of the Cabaret experience and the adrenaline rush of being the center singer... It did get a little too vulgar for the purpose of it, and I'm pretty sure I made it seem like the Cabaret made the center-singers experience something they shouldn't for just singing, but it's Cabaret, so a little sensual confusion is brilliant! Here is chapter four, "Back-Stage". **

* * *

The Master of Ceremonies coughed, and Xion laughed, "You stole my dusting powder, Marlux-" The Master of Ceremonies covered Xion's mouth, "No no, no saying my name out loud, miss Xion. And yes I did steal it but who's paying you? And by the way," He smirked, "I really do forget how much you love that song. But no more of that weak unable to move act! Got it?" He waved and then left to go talk with the guests for whatever was to happen next.

"I don't know what's harder, Willkommen or Mein Herr!" Uxzu complained, sitting at her vanity and beginning to spray more perfume on. Most likely to hide the smell of sweat. "Willkommen for sure! I swear, if he schedules one more welcoming ceremony and he tries to kiss me, _one more time_-" Draxna ranted, letting her hair down from its comb.

"And you'll what? Quit and try to get a real job?" Nuxel laughed, re-applying some eye-shadow. "I think Mein Herr is worse. I'm not as flexible as Xion or Kaxri." Kinnixk sighed, rubbing her thighs as if to say, 'My legs hurt from that'. "No no, it's Two Ladies I'd be worried about." Saxuminj muttered, her cheeks pink. But it was not clear if it was her make-up or her actual blushing.

"Well only you and I do that, so it isn't like they would understand." Kaxri laughed. "Hey, international sensation," Draxna turned to Xion. "Yeah?" Xion sighed, stretching her legs. "Just curious, has Marlu-" "Don't say his name." Saxuminj whispered. Draxna glared but continued, "Has he ever actually done what he says he does? I mean did he _honestly_ ask you to be his wife?"

Xion snickered, "Oh god no! I'm not even sure if he likes girls." The Cabaret Girls gasped. The last person to question the 'Emcee's orientation, well, they never returned to the KitKatKlub. "I mean sure he sings about doing things to us Girls, but there's no way it's true with that much make-up on." Xion shrugged.

"Well I guess that's a 'no'. But he _is_ into girls. Ask Saxuminj, I'm sure she has some stories to tell." Kaxri snorted, keeping her laugh as quiet as possible. "Real mature. You're the one who volunteered to be a girl in Two Ladies, so I wouldn't be the one to turn to for stories, Kaxri." Saxuminj retorted, fluffing her hair.

"I hate that he always implies that I'm into girls," Nuxel frowned. "Hey, he touches my hair all the time, it's insane." Kinnixk shivered. "At least he doesn't kiss your cheek every single _bienvenue_! And his punishment line makes me look like a... well you know." Kaxri shrugged. "Say it in either English or German you stupid French little-" "Enough, Uxzu!" Xion rolled her eyes.

The six Cabaret Girls were all incredibly different, but on stage they made it seem like they were all stripped from the same branch. Or rather, stripped by the same man. "I hate Willkommen as well. The Master of Ceremonies gets way too high on his horse during it." Xion nodded, borrowing Nuxel's perfume. "Please, you act the same way during Mein Herr!" Nuxel muttered, snatching back the glass bottle of_ Es ist__ Liebe_, perfume.

"Oh and during Money, I'm surprised you both don't just take off your clothes and-" "Dirty minded, much?" Draxna cut Kinnixk off before she could finish.

Bicker bicker, bicker, bicker. All the while, Zexion, the boring novelist was in the audience of the KitKatKlub, and he was if anything, impressed by Xion's odd ability to kick her legs around and do other physical motions while singing so perfectly in tune.

Xion was sitting at a table, dressed in real clothing now, chatting with a guy with dark brown hair and dark hazel eyes. She spotted Zexion and waved to him, gesturing that he should come over to where she was.

Zexion smiled, "You are very good at singing." Xion smiled right back, "Oh darling _I know!_ Here is my oldest friend in Berlin, Sanaex!" Said oldest friend in all of Berlin stood up to shake hands with Zexion.

Zexion smiled lightly, "Zexion Roberts." Xion laughed, "He's been going party to party seducing everyone around!" She stood up and practically forced Zexion to take her seat. Sanaex shook his head, "I am really just an honest business man,-" "I told Sanaex you could give him English lessons so he could impress fat American girls. Oh darling would you give me one of those cigarettes?" Xion looked at Sanaex.

Sanaex almost instantly had a cigarette out and had already placed it in her mouth by the time he had a lighter ready. "Oh Zexion, you must try one of these they're just _marvelous_! I'm sure they have something crazy in them because they make me feel wildly sensual!" And then Xion was off to go speak with some other person, leaving Zexion and Sanaex at the table alone. _  
_

"She is... hot stuff, right?" Sanaex said, offering a cigarette to Zexion, who declined. "Sure." Zexion felt a little awkward answering. Sanaex quickly shook his head, "No, no, please do not mistake me. We do not sleep on each other." Zexion nearly made an exasperated sigh. Why he chose to come to Germany, to teach people English, well... the answer wasn't in his brain anymore.

"That is how you say it? On?" Sanaex tilted his head. Zexion corrected him, "With." Sanaex nodded, "'With', right. Sleep _with_. We do not sleep _with_ each other." He blew smoke out his mouth. "So Xion told me that you are from, Oxford University, teaching English already?"

Zexion was not good at this. This '_conversation'_ thing. He taught people English, he did not make idle chit-chat with friends of... his boarding house neighbors. "Actually it's Cambridge University and I am working towards the philosophy branch of things. That's why I came here." There's the answer!

"If you really want lessons, I'll gladly help." Zexion didn't always smile, but when he did it was usually forced. "Brilliant." Sanaex held his hand out to shake again. Zexion shook it once more, and looked around for Xion.

"I hope it isn't too much, I know these are hard times with... Communists... _Nazis._ I'm trying to earn a lot of money, not spend it. I could get deep into business, or, make a rich marriage." Zexion's attention was grabbed by the words 'rich marriage'. So, this guy was not the emotional kind of person. Just greedy as hell, greedy enough to only marry for _money_ instead of what it should be for. _Love._

* * *

And theeeere you have it! yes I cut out the mud part for those of you who've seen Cabaret. I'm going to be cutting a lot of parts out. Including the bathroom scene that also was meant to occur in this part of the story-line. But, this is my story! So, continue reading for chapter 5, which will be, "Well Novelist Well Okay". No that is not the name of a song in Cabaret. And for any of you who are not in love with Marluxia's spot as Master of Ceremonies, tough! I love him as he is XD However perverted or wrong that may be! Also. I did the little spat with the Cabaret Girls because even though I wanted this story to focus less on OC's like my other stories, the Girls are a big part of the story-line, and, to me, I really wanted you guys to see their personalities. Because I don't recommend reading my other stories to find out... They're horrible.


	5. Well Novelist, Well, Okay

******Disclaimers: I own the OC Draxna, but every other OC is not owned by me. All characters from the actual game Kingdom hearts, are not owned by me. (duhhh) This story is based on the musical play AND movie Cabaret.**

**This chapter has hints of romance, but though you'd assume it's meant to be vulgar, it isn't. It's honestly not. Here is chapter five, Well Novelist Well Okay!**

* * *

The night at the marvelous KitKatKlub finally ended, and Xion prepared to go home. "Where are you going, miss Xion?" The Master of ceremonies grabbed Xion's left wrist. He wasn't being violent with her, in fact he had the same happy smile on as he always did. He wasn't angry at all.

"I'm much too tired to stay, 'Emcee', if you wanted someone, you should have asked one of the Girls to stay." Xion explained sourly. "Not sure if I even like girls, hmm?" The Master of Ceremonies snickered, spinning Xion around to face him. Xion looked away, "I didn't mean it." She didn't know what had happened to the person who last thought the 'Emcee' was gay. Was she going to find out tonight?

"Come on now, you definitely meant it," His mixed accents of French, German, and English, hung in the air like dust. "So why don't I prove to you that I am certainly, _not_, into men?" There was nothing besides friendliness in his voice, and not even the creepy kind. That was the Master of Ceremonies for you. Service, forever, with a smile. Even if he didn't always smile... and was just always... positive.

"I do not understand you at all,-" "Exactly why I'm willing to prove that I absolutely _love women_." The Master of Ceremonies brought himself closer to Xion, preparing to kiss her on the cheek. "Knock it off." Xion ripped herself away from him and walked outside to find Zexion.

"Zexion, darling, do you think it's strange for me to be working at a place like the KitKatKlub?" Xion asked as she and Zexion were walking back to the boarding house together. Zexion shook his head, "No, not at all." Xion smiled, "So! I wanna know everything about you! What was your life like before _marvelous_ Berlin?"

Well, there wasn't anything to tell. Zexion, was **_boring_**. "There's... nothing really. Nothing exciting at all." He realized in annoyance. He was boring, bland, but charming enough to get places. "In Camb-" "I love to sing, you know that?" Xion interrupted, looking at some type of newspaper. Zexion nodded, "While I was at-" "One day I'll be a famous movie actress!" Xion cut in again, glancing up at the sky.

Zexion gritted his teeth behind his lips. He should have known that he wasn't going to be able to explain his bland life before his choice to travel to Germany. "Do I surprise you, Zexion darling?" Xion looked at Zexion with deep thought showing in her eyes. Zexion shook his head lightly, "No." Xion perked up, "Really?" And Zexion, still gritting his teeth, nodded, "Really."

Oh, how stunning it was, for a bit of revelation to actually slip into the novelist's mind. For a while the boring attitude was really bringing Berlin down. Oh but they days after the night of the singing of Mein Herr, he was not hostile or irritated with miss Bowles at all. They were after all, boarding house neighbors.

"I know I can sing, Zexion, darling! But what I really want to be is an _actress_!" Xion whined, frowning. "One of these days, darling, some famous director is going to walk into that damn Cabaret! I mean, you never know." Xion sighed, paying the waitress as they got their coats to leave the small out-door cafe. Zexion smiled, and it wasn't forced, "You're right, you never know."

"I mean just the other day,-" Xion paused as she heard a train whistle. "What? What is it?" Zexion asked, rather confused. Xion had the most delighted expression, "Run! Come on _run!_" She shouted over the whistle, holding Zexion's hand as they hurried down the street. All the meanwhile, Zexion asking what she was saying.

They arrived at a tunnel, where the train would soon be going bye, louder than it was before. As it went past, Xion closed her eyes and screamed to the top of her lungs, scaring away multiple pigeons. Zexion was wide-eyed, not exactly sure what Xion was trying to accomplish.

When the train finally passed, Xion was giggly mess, leaning against the brick wall of the tunnel beneath the train. Zexion walked over to Xion, "Does my pressence upset you that much that you had to scream?" Zexion asked, unable to keep a real, humored smile off his face. Xion shook her head, laughing lightly, "You know sometimes I come here and wait for the trains! You should try it sometime, it's fabulous." Xion laughed, still pretty much out of breath.

"Me? _Me?_ Hahaha! No." Zexion shook his head. "Yes _you_," Xion poked his shoulder, "Come on, you know you want to. You'll feel great afterwards!" Zexion still shook his head, "No, I'm not going to."

So so stubborn! "Come on now don't be so British! Wait... here comes another one! Come on!" Xion got all giddy again. Zexion rolled his eyes, "Alright, fine," And he was about to yell. "Whoa whoa whoa! Not yet!" Xion laughed. So Zexion waited, ready for Xion's cue to scream. "Ready...?" Xion spoke over the whistle, "NOW!"

(Sometime, some other day, in the boarding house)

"Oh Zexion!" Xion waved over to Zexion. He turned around, "Yes what is it?" Xion pointed to the man she was standing next to, "This here is a friend of mine and he has this book that just _must _be translated! And I've told him _all_ about what a great writer you are so he'll give you fifty marks to translate it!" Xion smiled, shoving a book into Zexion's hands.

Zexion shook his head, "Xion I can't just-" "Sir, it will be an honor to have my book translated by such a young and prestigious writer, such as yourself." The man interrupted. His English was rather odd and had an incredibly thick German accent. No wonder he needed it to be translated to English, he probably couldn't write a single word of the language.

"He'll give you twenty-five marks in advance, won't you?" Xion patted the man on the back. The man nodded, and Xion smile widened, "Great! Zexion, darling, is there any hot water left?" She turned to head to the bathroom. "Yes but-" Zexion wanted to tell Xion that she was crossing the line by making deals with strangers all the time that Zexion would just accept willy nilly!

"Sir this book is, just art! It is a prized book I've written, I beg of you, please translate it!" The man gave Zexion twenty-five marks and a cigar and then was on his way.

Zexion felt the need to do something stupid just to feel at ease with the situation.

Later on, Xion entered Zexion's room, her hair still wet from the shower, "Not bad eh? Fifty marks!" She closed the door to Zexion's closet of a room. Zexion rolled his eyes, "Xion... do you even know what this '_artistic_' book is about?"

Xion shook her head, "No! Tell me!" She demanded, sitting at the edge of the twin sized mattress. "It's..." Zexion sighed, an unintentional smile on his face, "It's... It's pornography!" He couldn't help but chuckle. So this is what art was to Germans?

But Xion only smiled, "Well of course, all of his books are dirty. What's that one called?" Zexion almost burst into laughter as he glanced at the cover, "Cleo... Cleo the Whip-Lady." Both he and Xion had a short giggle-fit at the name. "Oh and you, you _lied_ about the hot water!" Xion stopped laughing but there was no irritation in her voice.

"It was absolutely freezing! Hug me!" She got closer to Zexion, who did just as she asked. He hugged her and rubbed her arms to get her warmer. Xion could almost laugh at the irony. "Oh, Zexion, don't be so literal." Xion pulled away.

Before Zexion could ask what she meant, Xion planted a kiss right on him without a thought. Her eyes were closed, but Zexion, on the other hand, was wide-eyed. By the time Xion pulled away from that connection, Zexion had a flawless poker-face on. He was clearly, not, amused.

Xion wordlessly left the room, went into hers, grabbed her record player, and came back into Zexion's room, closing the door behind her. She set the giant thing down on a night-stand and cranked the handle. Music started to play, and Xion slowly danced back over to Zexion, who had not moved since the kiss.

Laying down, and trying to get comfortable, she glanced at Zexion, "Doesn't my body drive you wild with desire?" Zexion almost laughed at that, but his blank expression turned into an amused one. He sat up, "Yes, it's a very nice body." All the while, still amused.

Xion also sat up, "You really think so? Well, it does have it's own kind of style, right?" She grabbed Zexion's hand and placed it on her stomach, "It's very flat _here_," Then she moved his hand higher, "And ah, here?" She looked at him with a smile. Zexion only shook his head, still quite amused, and pulled Xion's over-shirt closed.

"It's a bit early, for that, don't you think?" He got up off his bed and went to turn the record player off. Xion looked partially offended, "Well maybe you just don't sleep with girls." She sighed. Then, she realized how unfazed Zexion was by that statement, and she quickly tried to fix herself, "Oh, you don't!" She gasped in revelation.

"We practically live together! So if you only sleep with boys I won't bother you... Do you like girls, or don't you?" Xion rested on the bottom board of the bed. "Xion," Zexion was annoyed now. "You don't ask question like that!"

Xion sniffed, "Well... I do." Zexion walked over to her and leaned down to her level, "No, I do _not_ sleep with girls. And, to be accurate, I have gone through the steps of sleeping with a woman exactly three times. All of them, disastrous." He almost spat the words into Xion's face.

"So my sex life is, well, as of now, it is, 'no'. Or, as you Americans would say, plenty of nuthin'." His words were like a slap in the face to Xion, who was more so insulted rather disappointed.

Zexion opened his door and pointed to Xion's room, "Got it?" He asked, annoyance just painted on his face like it had always been there. Xion stood up and walked over to Zexion, closing his door again, "Well... Look, Zexion, why... Why didn't you just tell me before?" She crossed her arms.

Zexion didn't say anything. Xion sighed, "Look, you are certanly my best friend! And those are twice as hard to find than lovers! And sex always ruins a friendship anyway so uh... We just won't let that happen! Alright?" She held out her hand as if to say she was dropping it.

"Alright." Zexion held out his hand and shook Xion's, smiling lightly. Xion smirked, pecking Zexion on the cheek and turning the record player back on. She danced out the door, winking at Zexion as she did it, and closed the door behind her. Zexion shook his head, laughing to himself as if the situation was now a private joke.

* * *

Calm down there, people! No screaming about this being some yaoi fic. It isn't. It is just life in the cabaret! Also this chapter was really long! So no updates for a while! And I know, Xion is out of character, everyone is supposed to be! I mean in Kingdom Hearts, all the humor is with Sora and his group of shitheads. The Organization was not about humor what-so-ever. And here we have Zexion portrayed as being British, Xion basically a spontaneous sensation, and well, I can't leak what other surprises there will be! But read on! Next chapter will be, "Jew Kidding Me" LOL I am not racist it's just a harmless joke. Remember this is a 1930's story in _Germany_.


	6. Jew Kidding Me!

******Disclaimers: I own the OC Draxna, but every other OC is not owned by me. All characters from the actual game Kingdom hearts, are not owned by me. (duhhh) This story is based on the musical play AND movie Cabaret.**

**Here is chapter six, Jew Kidding Me! Also, this story is _not_ a yoai fic, understand? Also, I changed multiple roles in this story over, removing OC's to replace them with actual characters from Kingdom Hearts. So sorry but prepare for a pairing that will certainly be neither real in either the game or any story besides this one. I do not support the pairing what-so-ever.**

* * *

It was daytime in beautiful Berlin, and the not so boring novelist was giving Sanaex a lesson in English. Sanaex didn't seem all too pleased, getting things wrong often. "Well if you had done any homework you'd be able to say these things right." Zexion pointed out as Sanaex was getting ready to leave. "Well I am off, to either do business, or marry rich." There was that again.

Gold digger. Fraulein L. walked into the room and grabbed some of Xion's cups to go wash them. "Fraulein Larxene, could you leave the door open, I'm supposed to have another student coming in. Send her here when she gets here, please?" Fraulein Larxene nodded and left the room. "Who is your next appointment for?" Sanaex asked, just about ready to leave.

"Namine Landauer." Zexion responded, stacking some of his books neatly. Sanaex froze, "_Landauer?_ How did you meet a Landauer?" He gasped with interest. He certainly wasn't leaving now. Zexion sighed, "It was a letter of introduction from England, and, they invited me for a drink."

Sanaex snorted, "Invited you for a drink?" He sounded like he didn't believe it. "The Landauer's are extremely rich Jews." Sanaex explained, walking towards the door. "_Filthy rich_, it seems." Zexion agreed.

Sanaex closed the doors to the room, and looked at Zexion, "I shall make a move on her then." Zexion could hardly believe what he was hearing, "What if she's hideous?" But Sanaex only shrugged, "Perhaps her father will like me, and give me a job. Or even partnership. I am not prejudice." He explained calmly.

The doors opened and in walked Xion, "Hello." Her greeting sounded irritated, and she didn't look happy as she walked over to her cabinets. "X-Xion you said you wouldn't be back here until four!" Zexion walked over to her, looking a bit nervous. "Well I _must_ have a drink right now. Damn it only gin!" She cursed into her cabinet of alcohol.

"Xion, three marks an hour! I need this- _We_, need this. And, in all fairness-" "Who gives a damn about _fairness_?" Xion snapped. "And who's room is this?" She continued, looking at Zexion with daggers in her eyes.

She realized how rude she was being, and sighed. She plopped herself down on a chair and looked at Zexion with a sorry look in her eyes. "Thanks." Zexion smiled, but it was forced. "You're welcome." Xion sounded like her own _words_ were forced.

Fraulein K. opened the door, "Fraulein Landauer!" She said, leaving. "Oh, hello miss Landauer!" Zexion let the young woman in. She wasn't hideous at all. Sanaex was gawking at her like a poor person to a sack of money. She was wearing a nice white dress with a pretty sunhat with a single yellow ribbon around it.

"Ah, good! You have others! So we shall make party for speaking English, yes?" She smiled, looking at Xion and Sanaex. "Well actually my friends were just leaving-" "No no no no no." Sanaex stopped Zexion from continuing. "Delighted to stay." He smiled at Namine.

"Well uh... Xion, you have an appointment to go to, don't you?" Zexion looked at Xion with a weak, nervous smile. "I'll cancel it! I love parties!" Xion smiled. Zexion felt like if he bit any harder down on his on teeth, that they'd shatter. But he knew _that_ was impossible. "So, you will introduce me?" Namine looked at Zexion with expectation.

Zexion had no choice but to nod and gesture to Sanaex, "Sanaex Wendel," He was forcing the friendly smile on his face. Because in all honesty, he was nervous. Sanaex could screw the lesson up by making a move on Namine.

Or Xion could by doing something rude! Worry, worry, worry. "I am pleased to meet you." Sanaex kissed Namine's hand. "And this is Xion Bowles." Zexion stepped aside so Namine could see Xion.

Xion smirked and put her hand out, "Pleasure."

Party. Party, yes a party? No, no not in the slightest. The silence around the table was awkward, someone had to break the silence. Sanaex coughed, "Last summer I... I um..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

Namine took the conversation from there, "I hope you're all healthy." Everyone, one by one, agreed awkwardly. "I just recently had a cold, but I am better now." She nodded. Sanaex scooted closer to her, "A cold from the nose is most upsetting." Oh how their English failed. The words were right, they just came out so awkwardly.

Namine shook her head, "No. This was a cold from the breasts and throat, where the 'plegma' was." Xion looked dumbfounded, "The what?" Namine looked rather flustered. "The... 'plegma' that comes from the tubes." Namine explained again. "Oh I think I'm gonna be sick." Xion muttered. "_Phlegm_. In English, the 'ph' is pronounced like 'f', and you don't pronounce the 'g' in that word at all." Zexion corrected gently.

"Well why is it like that?" Namine asked, confused. "I... I don't really know how to explain it." Zexion shrugged lightly. "Try, Zexion darling." Xion's voice was condescending. Zexion, if he wasn't such a boring, _charming_, person, would have willingly broken a plate on Xion's head for being such a royal _ass_.

"Well... I don't know. It just... _is_ that way..." Zexion sighed, not even bothering to think of some explanation. It was like asking why the German word for 'welcome' had two 'L's and two 'M's. Because it just _is_.

"Well then, Mr. Professor sir," Namine said with an amused smile, "Then I cannot help you." There was light laughing in the room, but Sanaex took it too far, "It is quite amusing really!"

But everyone just looked at him like he was a fool. And he was a fool. A gold-digging, half-witted, fool. Fraulein Larxene walked in with a large plate of cake and tea cups, and a tea kettle. All of it looked rather fancy. But Fraulein Larxene did things only for her. She was probably trying to woo miss Landauer so that her boarding house would be spoken of positively by someone so rich.

"Thank you Fraulein Larxene." Zexion said, but Fraulein L. just ignored him and left. Sanaex nearly jumped to filling a tiny plate with a slice of the cake and practically shoving it in Namine's face, "Please." He said. Namine looked at him with level eyes, never looking away from him, "I do _not_ eat between meals." She said it almost as if Sanaex should have known.

Xion glared, "_I'm_ eating between meals." Zexion almost scoffed, but instead, maturely took the plate from Sanaex and gave it to Xion. Or rather, tilted the cake onto her, and gave her the empty plate. Xion glared at Zexion, putting the cake back onto the plate. Luckily it had no frosting, "Thank you." It sounded more like 'bastard' to Zexion but he only smiled, "You're welcome." And to Xion it sounded like 'shut up'.

Xion dropped the subject of hidden insults and word-play, "Oh, Zexion! Just the other day I saw this depressing film on syphilis! Oh it was horrible! I couldn't let a man touch me for weeks! Is it true you can get it by kissing?" She made it sound so casual. "Yes, and by towels, and," Namine answered, and then looked at the tea cup Zexion had offered her, "And from cups."

Zexion put the cup back on the table. Xion nodded as if to say 'interesting', "Oh, and from screwing of course." Also, said casually. Both Zexion and Sanaex had looks of shock. Zexion mostly just looked like he wanted to smash Xion's face into the table a few times.

"Screwing?" Namine asked, not understanding the word. "Oh Zexion darling, what is the German word for it?" "I don't remember." Zexion replied to Xion, glaring at her. Stunning, marvelous, international sensation, but _dense_ when it came to appropriate conversation.

"Oh yes!" Xion said, remembering. "Oh no..." Zexion sighed. "_Bumsen_!" Xion spoke. Namine went pale. "That's probably the only German word you've pronounced perfectly." Zexion said through his teeth. "Oh well I should! I spent the entire afternoon bumsening with some director who promised me a contract!" Xion walked over to her alcohol cabinet.

She looked back at the table, "Gin, miss Landauer?" Namine shook her head in decline. Zexion was staring at the table, and Sanaex was looking straight without distraction. Maybe not a table, for Zexion. He'd much rather see Xion's face in the wall.

* * *

Alright alright, I made Zexion's thoughts quite violent in this chapter. But honestly who here does not think that in the movie, Brian didn't want to smash Sally's face into a few objects every now and then? And sorry for the OC paired with a real character thing... I wanted to avoid it but my only other suggestion for who Namine would be paired with was Sora or Roxas and I honestly hate those two. Next chapter will be, "The Pounce" which, may SOUND vulgar but I assure you it is only the title that's vulgar.


	7. The Pounce!

******Disclaimers: I own the OC Draxna, but every other OC is not owned by me. All characters from the actual game Kingdom hearts, are not owned by me. (duhhh) This story is based on the musical play AND movie Cabaret.**

**Welcome to chapter 7, The Pounce! Note: Any and all who do not appreciate the vulgarity of _Willkommen_, brace yourselves. Because instead of one, vulgar paragraph after the other, it will be quick srurprising moments of sensual topics. None of them are as extreme as Marluxia saying all of the Girls were virgins after JUST EXPLAINING what he loved about all of the girls, I promise! Bright side: There is not song in this chapter.**

* * *

Oh, so gorgeous. Stunning, it was. _Marvelous_, to be exact. It was a marvelous, warm, sunny day in beautiful Berlin. Namine and Sanaex were chatting side by side on bicycles down a park path, while Zexion and Xion were much further behind, discussing it.

"Don't you think Sanaex is going a tad too far with this?" Xion asked, watching the two ahead as they turned a corner. Zexion wasn't surprised at the lengths Sanaex was willing to go, the greedy bastard. "Namine is very rich, and Sanaex is very poor. He's simply a gold digger, and he's trying to take an easy way out of being broke."

Xion snickered, "Well, his little hand-kissing act isn't going to get him anywhere. The only way to get a virgin is to pounce!" Zexion raised and eyebrow, "How would you know if Namine is a... Well besides that, I can't imagine someone 'pouncing' on Namine!" Xion nodded, "That's exactly why it would work so well!"

Between over-done compliments to miss Landauer from Sanaex, and life stories that amused Zexion, from Xion, the afternoon went by nicely. And after their little biking through the park, Xion took over Namine's company, leaving Sanaex to go chat with Zexion.

Though still, Zexion was not a genius at conversation. With Xion, was one thing, and with strictly brought up, innocent _virgin_ students was another. But trying to make peaceful, and interesting conversation with a gold digging, heartless, _seducer_ of all women was another.

Zexion tried to avoid conversation by constantly licking the pathetic excuse for an ice-cream cone. But that did not stop Sanaex from insisting on chatter. And soon enough, Zexion's ice cream was gone. Now he had no choice, but to speak with Sanaex in friendly conversation.

He sighed on the inside, "So uh... How is business for you going?" That was enough to get a conversation going! Maybe not that boring after all, the charming novelist. Maybe beautiful Berlin was rubbing off on his drab ways! Sanaex frowned, "Not good. I've had to cancel three meetings and too many marks to spend time with Namine."

Zexion didn't feel much sympathy, "That's too bad." But he tried anyway. "It's... great really. The confusion of it all... But it is tragic. I think I'm falling in love with her." Sanaex gazed at Namine, who was walking with Xion and they were clearly having fun talking. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that." Zexion gave a quick pat on Sanaex's shoulder. "I have no idea what I'm going to do with her." Sanaex sighed.

(Night, at the boarding house)

Xion's writer friend, the one who wrote the 'artistic' book that had to be translated, was in the house again. Zexion was awkwardly trying to answer the man's questions about whether or not an American would find the book... 'interesting', as Zexion would put it. The Frauleins were dancing to music on the radio, enjoying themselves.

Though it was obvious they had a little bit of alcohol in their systems. Xion on the other hand was preparing to leave for the night, "I'm off to visit my father!" She said, smiling and waving at everyone in the room. "Oh, have fun." Zexion gave a tiny wave, still trying to get over the awkward conversation he was having about 'Cleo the Whip-Lady'.

But soon enough Zexion had also been ready to get out of the house. He was going to spend time with Namine and Sanaex, though he wasn't that sure why he accepted the offer. He'd normally not accept to something like... spending time in a rich woman's mansion with a gold-digger there to try and woo the girl. But then, he'd never before been in a situation with a rich girl being crawled over by a broke idiot.

The night, no longer as young as it was when Zexion arrived, was rather old. It was time for him and Sanaex to leave. "I had a wonderful time, miss Landauer." Zexion said as he walked down the expensive looking steps to Namine's porch. Sanaex stayed and was desperately trying to work in a good way to fit a last move on Namine before he left the fancy porch as well.

Namine was holding a small dog, looking at Sanaex innocently. "I too had a good time..." He leaned in and kissed Namine shortly. Namine's smile didn't falter but she nodded, "Good-night." And closed her door.

Sanaex was expecting for a triumphant success in wooing miss Landauer, but he walked down the stone pathway with a sunken heart. Zexion was smoking by the gate when Sanaex finally arrived. "How did it go?" Zexion asked as the two walked down the side-walk.

"You didn't see that?" Sanaex was shocked. Zexion shook his head, "I didn't have the nerve to look back. It'd be rude." Sanaex huffed, "Women, all kinds; Swedish, French, even the American girls... They go wild for my kisses! But not _her_. I don't get it." Sorrow and confusion were in his voice as he tried to comprehend the fact himself.

Zexion didn't understand why anyone would be so depressed over a virgin girl not just melting away at a stupid kiss, "Xion says that you should pounce on her." Was he really suggesting Xion's stunning advice? He really thought that it would work? Well _marvelous!_ Berlin was really making his boring appearance fade.

"Pounce?" Sanaex didn't get it. Zexion thought for a moment, "Yes. You know, force yourself onto her." That thought never crossed Sanaex's mind before! "Wait, you expect me to _attack_ Namine?" Sanaex looked offended. "Yes." Was all Zexion had for response. Sanaex, accepting the idea, decided 'why not'. "How... or... what am I supposed to do?

"I don't know, throw her onto a couch or something!" Zexion chuckled. Never before had he thought he'd be telling someone how to pounce onto a girl. "I am a lovesick fool." Sanaex muttered.

"Well, Xion is very... knowledgeable at these things, so I'd trust what she says." Zexion pointed out, remembering the crazy and very uncomfortable stories Xion had to tell in the park. "Pfft! You listen to Xion's adice and something unsettling will happen." Sanaex grumbled, shaking his head.

The two continued walking in silence, nothing but the sound of smoke coming from Zexion's mouth making much noise. Sanaex looked over, "...Pounce?" Zexion nodded, "Pounce."

(Boarding house)

Zexion found Xion moping in the main room of the house. Fraulein Kairi was snoring on the couch, and Fraulein Larxene was passed out on a chair. "Xion?" Zexion was quiet not to wake the Frauleins. "Xion, how did it go?" Zexion asked as he stood in front of his friend. Xion looked up at him, devastation on her face.

"...Xion?" Zexion had never seen such a face before. Not even when Namine heard Xion openly say 'fuck' in German like it was normal. Xion silently got up and walked into her room, Zexion following behind with worry. What could make Xion, _stunning_, international sensation, _Xion_, look so depressing?

Xion sat on her bed, "I waited until ten... He left a note saying that his plans had changed and that he was sorry. Pft." Xion shook her head. "Well these things happen sometimes..." Zexion forced a small smile. "That bastard!" Xion snapped suddenly, determination replacing devastation, "I'll _show him_! I'll become a big movie star!" But the end part sounded like an empty threat, and she knew it as she said it.

"He... He tries to care. And maybe he even thinks he loves me, but the truth is that he just doesn't... _care_. Maybe he's right, maybe I am a waste to be cared about! I'm wothless!" Xion buried her face into her hands, crying. "Xion," Zexion walked over, "You... you're _marvelous_! And talented, and, and beautiful, and you're a brilliant singer." He tried to console her.

Xion looked up, "Really Zexion, I mean do you _really_ think so?" "Of course." Zexion hugged Xion, letting her cry into his shoulder. But the crying turned into little laughs, "Really, Zexion?" She pulled away, looking into Zexion's blue eyes.

Such... blue eyes. So... _not_ boring eyes. One little peck on the lips turned into more little kisses, until the two broke apart and looked at each other, wide-eyed. At first their expressions read, 'What on Earth are you doing?'. But Xion looked Zexion up and down and the mood changed instantaneously. And the light kissing became heavy smooching.

* * *

Me-OWZA! Now, I've never been a big fan of the xionXzexion pairing but this story is really changin' my views around. (it certainly beats the xionXroxas pairing, that's for sure) Now as I promised, there were many vulgar scenes. In fact, compared to _Willkommen_ it had more vulgar content than anything else. BUT, the level of how vulgar was kept at a much lower scale, thank god. Next chapter, which will certainly be my favorite so far, is called Maybe This Time. Maybe This Time happens to be my FAVORITE song from Cabaret. So I will not disapoint in the next chapter!

Also, I cut out a sensual idea for the end part just for you, Ashieboy. -_- I was going to put a quite vulgar Narrator's thought during the "so not boring eyes" part but I didn't. So, thank me for that.


	8. Maybe This Time

******Disclaimers: I own the OC Draxna, but every other OC is not owned by me. All characters from the actual game Kingdom hearts, are not owned by me. (duhhh) This story is based on the musical play AND movie Cabaret.**

**Prepare for some heavy xionXzexion pairing from this point on. You have been warned. Here is chapter eight, Maybe This Time (my favorite freaking song in the whole movie Cabaret!) I MAKE THE ITALICS A REF TO XION'S SPIFFY NIGHT WITH ZEXION. That is all carry on :3**

* * *

_Begin song; Maybe This Time_

Though it was not at all busy in the KitKatKlub, which usually brought the excitement level down, Xion was bursting with an almost giddy energy.

"Maybe this time, I'll be lucky. Maybe this time, he'll stay." Xion sang softly, still thinking of the _marvelous_ night with Zexion.

_"Obviously," Xion had said, "Those three girls..."_ _Zexion started to laugh, "Were the wrong three girls!"_

"Maybe this time, for the first time, love won't hurry away!" Xion certainly meant every word.

_Zexion looked at Xion, "Doesn't my body drive you wild with desire?" Xion laughed and nodded, "Yes."_

"He will hold me fast, I'll be home at last. Not a loser, anymore. Like the last time, and, the time before." This song made her happier than Mein Herr, and she _adored_ Mein Herr.

_Xion and Zexion were reading at opposite ends of the room. Xion, reading some magazine, and Zexion, an actual book. They just so happened to steal a glance at each other at the exact same time._

"Everybody, loves a winner. So nobody loved me! Lady peaceful, lady happy! That's what I long to be! Well all the odds are, they're in my favor!" Though there was no change in the real results. Tension, being unwound. "Something's bound to begin! It's gotta happen, happen sometime! Maybe this time I'll win!" The fact that there were barely any people in the chairs of the club did not change the fact that she was singing loud enough as if it were any other night.

"'Cause, everybody, oh, they love a winner! So nobody loved me. Lady peaceful, lady happy! That's what I long to be." The Girls listened to Xion's voice with jealous or unhappy thoughts in their head. Something was certainly up with Xion. The Master of Ceremonies looked the same, suspicious of why Xion was exceptionally happy tonight.

"Well all the odds are, they're in my favor! Something's bound to begin! It's gotta happen, happen sometime! Maybe this time... Maybe this time, I'll, win!" Xion's face was still lit with happiness as she left the spotlight. She was _happy_.

Zexion walked into the KitKatKlub and saw with a slight spark of jealousy that Xion was chatting it up with some other man. Xion saw Zexion and then whispered something into the mans ear, then hurrying over to meet Zexion.

"What was that?" Zexion asked, all jealousy gone from his mind. Xion snickered, "Well, I told him I had a tiny bit of syphilis." Zexion couldn't help but laugh. Some people were just gullible.

'Guess you couldn't say, 'boring', anymore. Berlin, just _marvelous_, as it is... has its downsides.

(Landauer estate)

Xion got a call from Namine Landauer and was now sitting with her in what looked like a study. Xion popped a biscuit in her mouth as Namine began to speak. "We have not been acquainted for too long, but, I am not one who is known for frequently giving her body to men." Xion knew that Namine was being serious but it was still a strange sentence...

"My English is terrible, I hope I am not embarrassing you." But Xion only shook her head, "Oh no, I'm fine." Namine nodded and continued, "You see... Sanaex is a very nice man, but... The other day, my parents had gone out and he threw me right here on my father's own couch!" Namine sounded quite distressed. "Oh my god he pounced." Xion muttered in disbeleif.

"Excuse me?" Namine looked over, sniffling. "Er uh... He made love to you." Namine only shook her head, "I was screaming and shouting out loud words but then it just... happened. And now I can't stop thinking about him! So tell me with your many experiences with your 'screwings', is this love, or is it nothing but my body talking?"

Xion didn't know how to answer. She shrugged, "Well, it doesn't really matter as long as you had fun, right?" But Namine sniffled more, "Fun? He has asked me to _marry_ him, fraulein Xion! Even if I did, it would break my father's heart; what if Sanaex is just a fortune hunter? And above all of that he is a Christran."

Xion took a seat next to Namine and started to feel guilty, "Well I never thought... Well I wouldn't suppose you could just see him on the side every once and a-?" Namine started crying, shaking her head. "Oh dear. You can't live with him but you can't be without him..." Xion had made a mistake with the pouncing idea. "Please, tell me, what should I do?" Namine blotted her tears with a cloth.

"I... I'm terribly sorry but I really have to go." Xion got up and hurried away. Bad advice. Stunning, marvelous, international sensation... but _dense_.

* * *

AHHHH! SHORT CHAPTER IS SHORT! ;A; Next chapter will be Money, and if any of you payed attention to the BackStage chapter you'll be prepared for the Master of Ceremonies and Xion to be getting quite _close_ if you know what I mean. But it's all in good humor, unlike chapter one where it was all in good... -_- teasing. Also be prepared for another KH character to appear in the storyline. They have quite a big impact to the actual story-line.

Shout out to Ashieboy, the only person who reads anything I write. :) because without her, I'd be staring at my stories with tears in my eyes. ;3; Forever alone.


	9. Money

******Disclaimers: I own the OC Draxna, but every other OC is not owned by me. All characters from the actual game Kingdom hearts, are not owned by me. (duhhh) This story is based on the musical play AND movie Cabaret.**

**Here is chapter nine, Money! You were warned in chapter eight, prepare for humorous vulgarity. Note: I freaking hate Axel so be prepared for his character to appear as a dirtbag. Or a complete pervert. Or both. Yes probably both. -_- because Axel is an asshole. **

**Oh and also the use of the word gay in this story means happy. 1931 people, over 80 years ago.**

* * *

Tragic really. But tough, Xion wasn't letting Namine's tears bring her down, no. But she just might let the cleaners...

"Tuesday. Tue-s-day!" Xion desperately tried to explain to the woman that she needed the bag of clothing to be washed and ready by Tuesday. But she didn't know the German word for Tuesday. She was getting frustrated, she had things she had to do. She couldn't waste the rest of the evening trying to get the woman to understand a single English word!

"Excuse me-" "Hold on!" Xion growled at whoever had been behind her. "This was outside, did you drop it?" Whoever was behind her handed her a shirt. Xion looked back, "Oh... Oh thank you." But then she turned back to the woman, "Tuesday! I need these clothes washed by TUESDAY!" That was the only word the woman didn't understand. Tuesday.

Whoever had been behind her, said some words in German that of course Xion did not understand only having been in Berlin for a few months. The woman behind the counter nodded and took all of the clothes and threw them into a pile. "Oh thank you." Xion turned around. The person smirked,"I"m Axel Heune."

Xion smiled, "Xion Bowles. Do you happen to have a cigarette on you? I'm simply _desperate_." Axel apparently had one in his pocket and easily gave it to Xion, "Can I take you anywhere? My car is just outside."

Xion was certainly going to have fun with this man. "Mmm, divine. Oh and alright." Xion said after her cigarette was lit. De ja vu, hasn't this happened before? Desperate for a cigarette, and saying it was so divine.

When Xion saw Axel's car she froze in awe. So, this man was _rich_ was he?

(KitkatKlub, night)

"Heard you came here in one beautiful car, so who's is it?" Uxzu asked, only half of her facial make-up done. She did not have to do anything on the spot-light for a while. Xion snickered to herself, ignoring Uxzu. "Whatever." The Girl lost interest and headed towards the garment room.

"I hate it when they do this song..." Nuxel sighed as she walked up some stairs with Kaxri, who was holding two buckets of money. Xion only snickered some more, putting a shiny gemstone on her face. She knew why the Girls and nearly everyone else working at the KitKatKlub hated the song. It was because how flawlessly, and intensely she and the Master of Ceremonies pulled it off.

And of course, the incapability to stop smiling for the rest of the night could have had something to do with it too. "Money!" Xion whispered into her vanity mirror.

_Begin song; Money_

Xion and the Master of Ceremonies were wearing rather... 'fancy' outfits. But there was no way all the shining silver and jewelry were really worth anything.

"Money makes the world go around, the world go around, the world go around!" They sang together, moving almost exactly the same as the other. "Money makes the world go around! It makes the world go 'round!" They each pulled a gold coin from... odd places on their bodies.

"A mark, a yen, a buck, or a pound! A buck or a pound, a buck or a pound! Is all that makes the world go around- That clinking clanking sound, can make the world go 'round!" They put the coins... _back_ in those odd places.

"Money money money money money money money money money money money money money money money!" Xion continued to sing the same word over while pulling a lot more coins from that... odd place. The Master of Ceremonies also acquired more from his own odd place, "If you happen to be rich and you feel like a night's entertainment; You can pay for a gay escapade," The two went toward the right side of the stage.

Xion still playing with the gold coins and shaking her body. "If you happen to be rich, and alone, and you need a companion; You can ring, ting-a-ling, for the maid!" Apparently, he did not need to breathe... "If you happen to be rich, and alone, and you find you are left by your lover; Though you moan, and you groan, quite a lot, you can take it on the chin, call a cab and begin to recover-"

Xion joined in, no longer babbling the same word, "On your fourteen-carat yacht!-" "What?" Xion didn't seem very confused though. "Money makes the world go around! The world go around! The world go around! Money makes the world go around, of that we can be sure..." They looked at each other, "Of being poor!"

The Master of Ceremonies dropped another coin in the... odd spot, and then started to go back to the other side of the stage with Xion doing the same, "Money money money, money money money, money money money, money money money..."

They actually looked rather stupid, moving around the stage and doing little spins with the other and all the while fooling with clearly fake coins and then putting them int the oddest of places... You could even hear the coins rattling together in Xion's bra.

They danced around a little more, and Xion tossed a coin and... the Master of Ceremonies caught it... in... his pants. Then Xion caught a coin that was thrown to her with her shirt. Why would they do that?

They had been at opposite ends of the stage but advanced towards each other, the excited shine in their eyes perfectly clear. "Money money money, money money money, money money money-" They both inhaled deeply once they got to the middle of the stage. Not surprising, seeing as they'd barely taken any breaths between words.

They walked towards the back of the stage, all the while staring into each other's eyes. There was nothing romantic about it at all. In fact they seemed to be sharing some kind of conversation as they stepped further and further to the back. "Money money money," They whispered, their lips almost touching. But as said before, there was nothing romantic about it. In fact they probably would have been laughing the whole time if they weren't so caught up in the performance.

Xion turned around and shook her chest, then she turned back around and all that was known about what happened was the sound of more coins touching each other.

They turned around and walked to the front of the stage again, there was no hiding their smiles. Xion stopped, shaking again to make the coins in her bra audible again. The Master of Ceremonies shook around also and you could guess where his coins were stored...

They began to move back towards the curtain, a little more enthusiastically. "Money money money! Money money money! Money money money! Money money money! Money money money money money money money money money money money money!" They barely got a single breath before Xion started to sing.

"If you haven't any coal in the stove, and you freeze in the winter, and you curse on the wind at your fate! When you haven't any shoes on your feet, and your coat's thin as paper and you look thirty pounds underweight! When you go to get a word of advice from the fat little pastor, he will tell you to love evermore. But when hunger comes a rap, rat-a-tat, rat-a-tat at the window..." Xion sang flawlessly.

"Who's there?" She asked, looking over at the Master of Ceremonies. "Hunger." He replied. "Ooh, hunger!" They both backed up as if half the stage disappeared.

They held their hands up, "See how love flies out the door...!" They turned around, smiling again, "Money makes the world go around! The world go around! The world-" They shook themselves to hear the sound of the money again. "Money makes the world go around! That clinking clanking sound of; Money money money money, give a little get a little! Money money money money! A mark a yes a buck or a pound!"

They were up close and personal again, "That clinking clanking clunking sound is all that makes the world go round!" They pulled each other together, the coins making a short racket.

Xion shimmied backwards while shaking her chest, the Master of Ceremonies unable to stop smiling as they left the stage. They were exiting behind a curtain where only their silhouettes were seen. Nuxel and Kaxri were above them, dumping the buckets of paper money down as the two over-joyed singers danced their way through it, and into the back-stage.

(Dinner)

Axel was showing off his rich people knowledge by education Xion on what kind of alcohol they were being served and how famous it was. Zexion was far past un-amused. In fact, he looked pretty unhappy. "Cheers?" Axel asked, smirking. Zexion wanted to tell him to burn in hell but he only nodded, "Cheers..." He muttered.

"You know," Axel started, staring at Xion, "You're both like me." Zexion wanted to laugh, he was nothing like the rich _asshole_ who was clearly hitting on Xion. On purpose. "I think it's my job to corrupt the two of you." Axel suggested, making Xion giggle with delight.

Zexion wouldn't show it on his face, but he really felt like flipping the entire table over and storming out of the entire building. Xion was being a giggling little toy for Axel. "So what do you say?" Axel glanced at Zexion.

If Zexion tried to even force an agreement, it'd come out like, 'go to hell, I want to stab your eyes out with a fork'. Well, something far less stupid and violent and more clever, of course.

After dinner had ended, Xion took Zexion backstage so she could collect her things for her next performance. "Zexion darling he's a baron, he never even told me! He probably knows everybody!" Xion explained. She started leading Zexion through the maze of coat racks, staff, and gossiping Cabaret Girls and Boys. "I bet a man like that could get me into a movie faster then you say 'hello'!

Oh poor Zexion. He was all upset and _marvelous_ Xion didn't even notice. "In exchange for a little, 'company', I assume?" Zexion asked, frowning. Xion stopped and turned around, "Oh don't worry I can handle _him_! Trust me!" She hugged Zexion, who didn't return the gesture. Xion saw the Master of Ceremonies watching them and stared back, her face reading 'what are you looking at?'.

The Master of Ceremonies stuck his tongue out, his eyes reading a whole 'nother inappropriate response. Xion stuck her tongue out too, glaring. The little intimidating stare from the 'Emcee' stopped and he looked away, smirking.

Xion stopped hugging Zexion and smiled at him, "Okay fine, don't trust me!" She laughed.

(The end of the night)

Xion was ready to really leave the Cabaret, but the Master of Ceremonies stopped her. "Hey, let go!" Xion didn't have to put much effort into pulling her hand away. The Master of Ceremonies wasn't a violent person. "Alright what do you want?" Xion asked, rolling her eyes.

"Don't come back to the Cabaret." The Master of Ceremonies said simply, turning around and going towards the stage entrance. Xion looked baffled, but noticed that in her hand was her usual payment for working at the KitKatKlub. Xion Bowles had just been fired from the Cabaret. But she didn't care. If that's how it was going to be,... then fine.

* * *

Alright... a... lot of things to say here.

I am soooo sorry about the whole... Money performance. Not only did I kill the mood of it, but I murdered the mysteriousness of the relationship between Marluxia and Xion. No not as in romantic, but I mean, hello, the Master of Ceremonies has been acting offly friendly in this whole story. And I'm sorry how this chapter just sorta dragged the story with it. The end part between Marluxia and Xion, actually happened in the movie, so no saying that I'm trying to pair Xion up with every guy there is. Except the fired part. In the play she gets fired by the owner of the club but I wanted it to be different. Sally doesn't even get fired in the movie, what a bust.

AND

The reason why Marluxia does't allow anyone to say his name is because in the entire movie and play Cabaret, you never learn the Master of Ceremonies' name. People just refer to him as the Master of Ceremonies or shorter, Emcee. But Emcee is so awkward to type and sounds weird to me, so I try my best to avoid the name entirely. Next chapter will be uh... *hides* Two Ladies. And I'm going to be doing it completely different from both the 1998 revival (because Alan might as well have raped the girls and mentally raped the audience in his version) and because in the movie version, it seems really immature and stupid. So it'll be exceptionally vulgar... I'm talking Willkommen vulgar, so be prepared! Okay now I have to stop writing this last bit before the plot bunnies hunt me down and kill me for wasting so much time and typing on this. Toodle-ooo!


	10. Two Ladies

******Disclaimers: I own the OC Draxna, but every other OC is not owned by me. All characters from the actual game Kingdom hearts, are not owned by me. (duhhh) This story is based on the musical play AND movie Cabaret.**

***nosebleeds* I uh... this is chapter 10, Two Ladies. Please do not judge me based on this chapter... It's a disgrace to my morals and I felt like I was being violated just writing it. I do not support touching people in the way it is described in the upcoming Cabaret number. ;3; **

**Also, because it's really annoying to keep writing "the master of ceremonies" every time in place for Marluxia's name, you'll have to deal with the shortened version of it, 'the emcee'. No I do not know how to pronounce the short version, so do not ask me, ask GOOGLE.**

**(p.s. , Axel's character is still a jackwad)**

* * *

Xion was sleeping soundly next to Zexion that morning. But the morning of sleep wasn't going to last much longer. Fraulein K. had let Axel into the boarding house, and Axel had a bottle of some fancy wine and three even fancier glasses. "Hey." Axel whispered.

"What...?" Xion's eyes, still covered in make-up, slowly opened. "I had a _marvelous_ time last night." Axel said, holding up the bottle of wine. Xion nodded in agreement, "Me too..." She leaned over to Zexion, who had not been woken up by the talking. "Zexion darling wake up, we have a visitor." Xion said, not loudly but not quiet enough to be considerate either.

Zexion, groggy and confused, moved his bangs out of the way of his eye, since the other was smushed with his pillow, "Huh- What the h-" Zexion shot up in the air and brought the covers further up, angry, "Do you _mind?_" He growled. The nerve of some people, you could say.

(Some time in the afternoon)

Zexion was waiting at a table for Xion and Axel to get back from wherever they had gone. He refused to go with them for many reasons. The main one being that Axel had invaded his private life with Xion. Why would he hang out all day with some stuck-up, rich, ass who thought he could do what he wanted whenever he pleased?

"Surprise- Don't look!" Xion's voiced giggled. She'd put her hands over Zexion's eyes. "Okay... look!" Xion backed away and twirled in an expensive looking fur coat. "I feel like I'm famous!" Xion laughed. Zexion wasn't in the mood to laugh with Xion about a stupid coat. "Oh why didn't you come with us darling it was great!" Xion laughed as she took her seat.

"Axel really knows how to corrupt a girl!" Xion was still laughing. Goodness, did she ever shut up? "Oh well I try." Axel smirked. Zexion just glared at the table. "Oh and this coat isn't all I got! I got some perfume, and some silky stockings, oh it was so much fun!" Xion giggled. Okay, now Zexion was very annoyed with not only Axel, but with Xion now too.

Jealousy, jealousy... It happens. "Can I have caviar?" Xion asked, no longer laughing like a complete fool. "You just had it for breakfast." Axel pointed out. Xion was silent for a moment, "...Can I have it again?" Axel laughed, "Lunch, dinner, dessert- I don't mind!"

If poor Zexion had a few marks for every time he had a thought about doing something terribly violent to Axel, he wouldn't need to give English lessons to pay rent. "Well that's for me what are you getting?" Xion asked with a serious face.

Then she and Axel went into a laughing frenzy again. Xion looked at Zexion, "Oh you had to have been there!" Zexion didn't say anything, he just stared at the table harder. Maybe if he stared at it long enough, he'd stop imagining Axel being hit by a train.

(The Cabaret, night)

The Master of Ceremonies was all alone on the stage, "Berlin does crazy things to people... Some people have a single partner, some with... _two_, some with..." He didn't finish.

_Begin **vulgar** song; Two Ladies_

"Two ladies." The Master of Ceremonies smirked as both Saxuminj and Kaxri came from behind a curtain. Out of all of the things he ever did in the KitKatKlub, this had to be one of the Master of Ceremonies' _favorite_.

"Two ladies!" The Girls clung to the 'Emcee's arms, smiles on their faces. Though there was no doubt in anyone who worked at the cabaret, that the two Girls were certainly not enjoying this like the Master of Ceremonies was.

"And I'm the _only_ man, yeah!" The 'Emcee' turned and gave Kaxri a kiss. The Girls kept kissing his hands, or his arms, not letting go. "I like it," The 'Emcee' pulled the Girls closer to him, "They like it! There's two for one!"

The Girls allowed the 'Emcee' to literally do anything. "Two ladies," The Girls sang, letting the 'Emcee' kiss their hands over and over. "Two ladies! And he's the _only man_!" "Yes!" The Girls were let go and Saxuminj was pretty much attacked by the 'Emcee' who kissed her on the neck. _  
_

Saxuminj was good at pretending she didn't hate the physical contact, "He likes it!" Oh the things they were doing... "We like it!" Kaxri sang, getting kissed on her collarbone. "It's two for one!"

Again Saxuminj had been kissed on the neck, but there was a little spot afterwards. Then the same thing happened to Kaxri, and neither of them showed even a smidge of their repulsed feelings. "I do the cooking," Kaxri smiled at the guests. "And I make the bed!" Saxuminj also flashed a smile at the audience.

The 'Emcee' escaped the Girls' arms, "I go out daily to earn our daily bread. But with one thing in common,"

"He!" That was Kaxri singing, "She!" The Master of Ceremonies got behind her, pecking the Cabaret Girl on the cheek. "And me!" Saxuminj stood next to Kaxri and they were both being hugged at the same time.

"The _key_," The 'Emcee' forcefully pulled the girls closer to him, if that was even possible. "The _key,_" And closer, "_The key!_" And somehow even closer. They all went behind a curtain, where, luckily you could not see them.

But there was no doubt that you could _hear_ them. Giggling from the Girls and laughing from the Master of Ceremonies. When he and the Girls walked out from behind the curtain their necks were dotted with red shapes. Most of it was fake, but some of the spots...

"We switch partners daily to play as we please," The Master of Ceremonies sang, smirking as he did so. The Girls seemed to be having no problem that they'd just both been touched in just the wrong place, "Twosies beats onesies," The Master of Ceremonies joined in again, "But nothing beats _threes!_"

He sat down, "I sleep in the middle," Kaxri stepped to the left side, "I'm left!" Saxuminj went to the other side, "And I'm right!" The 'Emcee' smirked again, "But there's room on the bottom if you drop in some night!" He winked at the guests.

The Girls pulled him from the floor, "Two ladies!" And were 'rewarded' by a kiss on the cheek each, "Two ladies! And he's the _only man-_" "Yes!" The 'Emcee' had fun doing... what he was _doing_ to the Girls. "I like it!" He spun Kaxri around then yanked her back and forcing a kiss onto her. "They like it!" Then he did the same to Saxuminj.

"There's two for one!" The lights went out and you could not see them any longer. Wow what a show...

(Somewhere else, some other time)

Xion and Zexion were at one of Axel's houses. Because of course a rich person has so many houses being rich and snooty. "I say we put Xion in my mother's room and... Zexion can go in the room down that hall." Axel explained to some butler. Zexion didn't want to spend the night where they were, but there really was no other choice seeing as they were far from the Frauleins' boarding house.

When Xion got to the room she'd be staying in she was amazed. There was a gorgeous canopy bed and the view was _marvelous_. The German maid laid out many fancy dresses for Xion and even took the fancy fur coat off for Xion. Talk about class!

Zexion, in the room that he was oging to be staying in, wasn't at all impressed by all of the fancy decorations. It was just a stupid house, nothing to get all excited about. And he'd already been in the Landauer house, which was pretty well decorated. So why should he get all excited about another house full of expensive things?

"Knock knock." Axel walked into the room. Zexion wanted to ignore the redhead completely, but he really couldn't. "This used to be my room before I got married." Axel said, looking around. Married? So, Axel was married, and yet he was constantly making moves on Xion?

"Are you still married?" Zexion dared to ask. "Yes, but that doesn't really matter to me." Axel shrugged, opening a wardrobe. Offended would be an understatement. Why was every man in Germany an absolute anti-romantic? Sanaex was a gold digger trying to marry for money, Axel was hitting on Xion while he was married, and the man who he translated a book for was a complete pervert.

How could someone be jealous of a pervert? But that's that and Zexion would have to live with either way, boring... Boring.

It was a fancy dinner party with a huge table and everything. Xion was chatting it up with guests, laughing, complimenting people, bragging about her life and twisting a few things to sound like she was a better person than she really was... Axel stared at her with a smirk; he thought it was funny. Zexion was also staring at Xion, and though he too thought it was amusing, he didn't like Xion's attitude.

Then Xion looked over to Axel and waved. Jealousy, was all Zexion felt in that instance. No he had not been sure whether or not Xion has been doing anything with Axel, but he knew that Xion would sleep around for _anything_ that would benefit her. _  
_

(The lake the next day)

Zexion was forced to be the one to row the boat, but he wasn't as upset as he would have been. Xion was having so much fun, posing in her swimsuit with a little sunshade umbrella and making jokes every now and then. At least she wasn't swooning over Axel, or else then Zexion would be thinking about violent ways to get back at Axel.

They were all drinking alcohol through out the day, doing one fun thing or the other. But... by night, they had enough in their system to die.

Xion was dancing around badly to music, smiling with a glass of wine in her hand. Zexion was on a couch downing cup after cup of the same wine. Axel was smoking and complimenting Xion every now and then. "You're so talented." He whispered, making Xion laugh way more than any sober person should have at the comment. But she wasn't sober. None of them were... They were all happily drunk.

"And he wants to take us to Africa? He must be insane." Zexion muttered, sipping another cup. Xion twirled around and nearly tripped her way onto a window seat in the beautiful hall. "More!" Axel shouted, taking his cigarette out of his mouth. "Yes Xion, keep it up!" Zexion agreed. Oh how drunk they all were...

Xion made her way over to Axel, "Come on, come on!" She giggled, wobbling a bit. Axel got up and the two started to do what had to have been dancing. But they were so drunk it was more like holding hands and running around in circles. Zexion was quite jealous, but too drunk to imagine Axel's horrible death.

Zexion stumbled slowly over to them. "Come heeere," Xion pulled Zexion over and the three kind of just wobbled in place. Xion started laughing and started to force them all to spin. Zexion got extremely nauseated. "Oh, Zexion darling be careful." Xion muttered, seeing Zexion stumble away.

"I'm _fine_!" Zexion laughed weakly. Axel and Xion saw that Zexion was wobbling more and more. Out of all of them, it seemed that Zexion had the most cups of alcohol that day. Zexion bumped into a wall and snickered, sliding down to the floor and passing out.

* * *

Okay am I the only person who's posted a story on fan-fiction where Zexion's character gets drunk? Because I read a lot of Kingdom Hearts fics and not a single one had him drunk. BOOKWORMS NEED TO PARTY AT SOME POINT, OKAY PEOPLE? Next chapter will be, Perfectly Marvelous Girls. It will not be a happy chapter at all, so... you were warned.

AND I'M SO SORRY!

I'M SORRY!

I'M SORRY ABOUT THE TWO LADIES SCENE! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE IT SEEM SO WHORE-ISH!

But literally the song Two Ladies was what determined who would be the Master of Ceremonies for this story XD And, if any of you have actually _seen_ what fellow fan-fictioners view Marluxia as... well this is quite mild compared to what other people might have written for this chapter O~O

I took out the beldleledeee part of Two Ladies because listening to it makes the song okay, but it looks retarded when you type it.


	11. Perfectly Marvelous Girls

******Disclaimers: I own the OC Draxna, but every other OC is not owned by me. All characters from the actual game Kingdom hearts, are not owned by me. (duhhh) This story is based on the musical play AND movie Cabaret.**

**This is chapter eleven, Perfectly Marvelous Girls, which will introduce more things from the 1998 revival of Cabaret from this point on. As said before, this chapter will not be as positive as most of the other chapters. This chapter will not be at all vulgar, I freaking promise. **

* * *

In Berlin, _marvelous_ Berlin, things... things are not going so marvelous._  
_

Sanaex was waiting outside of the Landauer's gate, waiting for an opportunity to see Namine. He didn't have the courage to just knock on the Landauer estate's door so casually. Lucky for him, Namine walked outside and got into her car. "Namine!" Sanaex might as well have jump to the car.

"What do you want, Sanaex?" Namine sighed, frightened shortly by the sudden encounter. "I must speak to you!" Sanaex had planned a whole conversation, but it had been wiped from his mind. "No, no! Just go _away_." Namine started her car, ready to drive off. "Why?" Sanaex demanded, desperation ringing in his voice.

It was sad, really. "I've already told you! The situation is impossible! So please just leave me alone." Namine almost stepped on the gas, but she wanted to make sure she got her point across. "Why, is it the money? Why won't you marry me?" But Sanaex wanted to get _his_ point across. He wanted to marry Namine, and Namine wanted Sanaex to get lost.

"I... At first I thought it was that, but I know that it isn't. I know that you love me, and that you're a good, honest man..." Namine explained slowly. Sanaex nearly flipped; if he was such a loving, honest person, why was Namine running away from him? "But... It is not just that. Do you not see what is happening in Germany? I am a Jew, and _you_ are _not._ Good-bye, Sanaex." Namine slammed on the gas, and drove down the road.

Sanaex ran after the car for a few seconds but stopped, standing in the middle of the street, staring at the tiny image of Namine's car. The car that was driving away from _him_, because he was a _Christian_, and not a Jew. That was the only thing that was standing in between him and Namine.

Not his old fortune-seeking plan, or his lack of feelings, or Namine's interest...

(The Boarding house)

Xion was dancing around to that same record on her record-player, packing for the trip to Africa that Axel insisted she and Zexion go on. She was pretty excited for it. She looked over towards the door, still waiting for Zexion to walk in. Where was he, anyway? And as if by magic, Zexion walked into the room.

"Oh where have you _been_ darling? Have some champagne, compliments of Axel." Xion waved, looking around for something. "Come on now I've been packing simply all day... Hey you know, I'm surprised if Axel doesn't ask me to be Mrs. von Heune of Africa haha!" Xion joked, examining a single shoe. Zexion would have normally just glared at something, but he ignored Xion completely.

"Of course I wouldn't accept though!" Xion hurried to say, not wanting to offend Zexion at all. Zexion slammed the record player closed, "Honestly, I wish you could hear yourself, Xion! You're so _stupid_! Could you be any more deluded than you are right now?" Zexion glared at Xion, refusing to say other things that would certainly come back to bite him later._  
_

"...Well I, guess you'd know then, huh?" Xion muttered, walking over casually. "Oh why don't you just come out with it?" Xion wasn't going to let Zexion insult her and get away with it. "Admit it! You're _jealous_ of Axel! Because he knows about life, he doesn't read about it in _books_! And he's rich! He doesn't need to give stupid English lessons for three marks an hour!"

"And he is _divinely_ sexy. He's everything that you're not and you just can't handle that-" "Screw Axel!" Zexion cut in, turning towards Xion with hatred in his eyes. Everything Xion had said was true, and Zexion hated that._  
_

"...I do." Xion muttered. They were both silent for a while, until Zexion started laughing, shaking his head. "So do I." He admitted. Xion gasped, "You! ... You two _bastards_!" She was angry now. More than angry- she was furious! "You said you... _you said_..."

Zexion rolled his eyes, "I know I slept with _you_ countless times, but I never said I didn't sleep with men, now did I? And two? Don't you mean _three_?" Zexion scoffed and left the room.

Zexion had stormed off, not really sure what he was doing. Some Nazi stopped him and said something in German. Zexion glared, "You, sir, and your party, are absolute crap." But the man only laughed at him, not understanding a word of what Zexion just said.

Venting out his anger, Zexion kicked the Nazi flag down onto the road and began stomping on it, swearing over and over in German so the two Nazis could hear and understand at least that.

(later)

Zexion had a black eye, a busted lip, and his left hand was in a cast. Xion was no longer that angry at Zexion. "I uh... I heard you took on an entire Nazi party." She said with a half smile. Zexion shook his head and held up two fingers. "Oh... only two. Listen I'm sorry about e-" "Don't." Zexion sighed, looking at the ceiling. He didn't care about what happened.

"In for a surprise?" Xion asked, her smile gone. She picked up a piece of paper, and read off of it, "Dear Xion and- he spelled your name wrong,- Zexion, due to my family's urgent request, I must leave to Argentina immediately. It was fun, wasn't it? From Axel." She read with a mocking tone. "Oh and he left us three-hundred marks..." Xion gestured to the money sitting in two even piles on the side-table. Zexion huffed and turned to the side. He didn't want Axel's money.

"You know what will make you feel better?" Xion had a sinister grin on her face. "No." Zexion mumbled. Xion scooted closer to Zexion, "You could tell people two things about our relationship, you know. One one hand, you could say, 'Oh yes we are living in sin together!' or you could tell the truth..." Zexion didn't like where this was going.

"And what exactly is 'the truth', Xion?" Zexion sighed, not having a clue of what the answer could be.

_Begin song; Perfectly Marvelous_

Xion cleared her throat, "You tell them... 'I met this perfectly marvelous girl, in this perfectly wonderful place! As I lifted a glass to the start of a marvelous year! Before I knew it she called on the phone, inviting... Next moment, I was no longer alone! But sat, reciting, some perfectly beautiful verse! In my charming British style!'" She tapped her feet on the wooden floor with a smile. "Stop singing-" Xion put her finger on Zexion's lips and continued,

" 'How I dazzled her senses, was truly no less than a crime! Now I've this perfectly marvelous girl, in my perfectly beautiful room! And we're living together and having a marvelous time!'" Zexion wasn't amused, "Xion, we live across the hall from each other and I-" "Nonsense! We live under the same roof so it still counts, Zexion!" Xion insisted.

Xion continued to sing again, " 'She tells me perfectly marvelous tales, of her thrillingly scandalous life; Which I'll probably use as a chapter or two in my book! And since my stay in Berlin was to force, creation... What luck to fall on a fabulous source of stimulation! And perfectly marvelous, too, is her perfect agreement to be; Just as still as a mouse when I'm giving my novel a whirl!'"

Zexion looked at Xion with slight amusement. How Xion came up with such a clever and true song, that didn't tick him off, was a _little_ impressive. But that's all he was settling for; a _little_ impressed. Xion started tapping her finger's on the side-desk as well, "'Yes, I've a highly agreeable life, in my perfectly beautiful room! With my nearly invisible, perfectly marvelous, girl!'"

"Okay, stop singing." Zexion sighed. And when Xion didn't protest, Zexion looked up at her in surprise. Why was she smiling like that? "Okay... you sing then." Xion said with a perfectly _marvelous_ smile. "No." Zexion grumbled, turning away again. "Pleeease?" Xion batted her eye-lashes. Zexion looked at her, trying to out-stare her puppy-dog eyes with a glare.

Xion mouthed 'please' and put a bill of marks from her pile onto Zexion's as bribe. Zexion sighed, and Xion began to giggle like an idiot. Zexion thought for a moment, "I... met, this... Truly remarkable girl," Xion squealed in delight at getting her way but didn't interrupt. "In this really incredible town, and she skillfully managed to talk her way into my room." Xion kept giggling, over-joyed like a little kid, "Tee hee! Go on, go on!" She giggled.

"I have a terrible feeling I've said, a dumb thing. Besides, I've only got a few nerves left..." Zexion _hated_ singing. Xion picked it up from there, "But you can't ig-nore, me!" She then went into a fit of giggling again.

Zexion looked away, "Don't ever make me sing again, I hate it." He was blushing. Xion nodded, "Okay, okay! You forgive me don't you?" Xion asked with a giddy laugh. Zexion nodded, "Yes... Now leave me alone."

* * *

LOL! I wasn't originally going to add Perfectly Marvelous to this story, but I kinda got it stuck in my head. I changed up the ending lyrics and the point of the song; In the play, the song is sung BEFORE Two Ladies and is about Sally(Xion) moving in with Cliff/Brian (Zexion) because she has no place to go. But in the movie, Sally already lives in the boarding house, and therefore the contents of the song had to change. And shush, all of you fans that love Zexion as an 'leave me alone in my emo corner while I reeead' personality. I like him much better as he is in this story. And he was going to sing by the end anyway, I planned it from the beginning.

Yes, Zexion and Axel screwed each other. Yes, Xion and Axel screwed each other, and _yes_, in this story, Zexion is portrayed as **bisexual**. I hid that fact from you oblivious readers simply because it was not a big part of the entire story altogether. No, there will be absolutely_ **no**_** more** scenes that imply lesbians, gays, bisexuals, or transgenders. Axel will not be making any re-appearance...

But yup.

Zexion WILL sing again.

Next chapter will be, What's Done For Love. *sigh* this story is coming to its end. ;A;


	12. What's Done For Love

******Disclaimers: I own the OC Draxna, but every other OC is not owned by me. All characters from the actual game Kingdom hearts, are not owned by me. (duhhh) This story is based on the musical play AND movie Cabaret.**

**Here is chapter twelve, What's Done For Love. I'm getting tired of re-reading for typos. ;A;**

* * *

In Berlin, as bright as things seem... Some people get the short end of the stick.

Xion walked slowly up the stairs to the second level of the library. Today, she was supposed to leave Zexion alone. But today, Xion had no choice but to say what she had to _now_ and not later. "Hello." Zexion greeted, not looking up from his book. Xion didn't say anything back. She just stood there, staring. "What's wrong?" Zexion asked, looking up.

"God damn it I'm gonna have a baby!" Xion screamed, disturbing the entire building. Xion grabbed Zexion's hand and the two left the building immediately. Xion glanced at Zexion, "Aren't you gonna ask?" No, no Zexion _wasn't_ going to ask. Because he didn't want to know. But he sighed and looked at Xion, "Alright, who's is it?"

"I don't know!" Xion screamed, stomping on the ground. "I dunno." She whispered. "Well... What are you going to do?" Zexion didn't want to ask that one either, but he might as well get the hard questions over with before things got too complicated. "Obviously I can't have it! But, it's so expensive that I have to sell my fur coat!" Xion complained, holding up her arm and staring at the fur like that very moment was the last she'd see it.

The rest of the walk home was silent between the both of them. Zexion was both confused and angry. If that _asshole_ hadn't met Xion then none of this would have happen. Xion, though, was freaking out in her head. She was thinking the same thing about meeting Axel. If she'd never met him, then she wouldn't have to deal with it. Then again... if it _wasn't_ Axel's...

Xion ignored the thought completely, because she was still sure that Zexion was upset with her since that night the other week. When they got back to the boarding house, they didn't even exchange glances.

Zexion stopped Xion from going into her room, thinking of how he wanted to say what he had been thinking. "What?" Xion asked, looking behind her shoulder. Zexion was at a loss for words. "Come out with it already!" Xion demanded. "Marry me." Zexion blurted. Well, Xion did want him to come out with it... So much for it being a very romantic moment, but that is, what it is.

(The next day)

Xion had agreed to Zexion's proposal and the two babbled on about things for the rest of the night. But nothing had really changed; Zexion was still Zexion Roberts and Xion was still just Xion Bowles. They would have left for England the moment Xion said 'okay' if they had money. But with barely any marks left between Axel's pity-money and Zexion's '3 marks an hour', they were broke.

After all, Xion didn't work at the KitKatKlub anymore. So she was scraping by with her _looks_ and a good sob story to every fool now and then; Some people would give her marks if she seemed like she was worth the trouble.

Zexion was walking back into the boarding house so he could prepare for the English lesson he was giving Sanaex that day. "Wow, you're actually on time!" Zexion laughed. Sanaex shrugged, "Yeah." He stood up and followed Zexion to Xion's room.

"What's wrong with you?" Zexion asked, raising an eyebrow. "Why did I ever meet that damn girl?" Sanaex shouted, staring out the window. "What? You mean Namine? I thought you loved her?" Zexion asked, wondering what went wrong exactly. "You wanna know the huge joke?" Sanaex turned around.

No, Zexion didn't really want to hear the joke, but he nodded anyway. Sanaex's hands were in fists at his side and he almost trembled, "She doesn't want to marry because she thinks I am not Jewish; but I _am_!" He confessed, taking out a container of whiskey and drinking it. "What? What do you mean you're Jewish? Since when are you-"

"Shut up I'm not finished," Sanaex growled. Zexion wanted to roll his eyes. "You see," Sanaex began to explain, "On my papers... I lied. But if I tell Namine... She will throw me out onto the streets! And when my friends find out? They'll do the same thing! And I'll be homeless and then a Nazi comes up behind me with a bat and bangs me on the head!" He ranted, taking another sip of whiskey. "I don't even like whiskey." He mumbled.

"Whoa, whoa, I think you're underestimating Namine! She'll understand, Sanaex, she's Jewish too. It's not like she-" "It _is_ like she!" Sanaex interrupted again.

But where there are short ends of the pull, there are the better ends of it.

Sanaex did tell Namine the truth. And no, she didn't throw him out onto the streets like he had predicted. They had a wedding not that long afterwards.

Xion and Zexion were sitting in the back, both fantasizing their own wedding. "I've never seen a Jewish wedding before." Xion whispered. "Now you have." Zexion replied.

After the wedding, Xion and Zexion were picnicking out in the woods. Zexion stared at the sky with a blank expression. He clearly wasn't interested in doing anything with Xion. "Wasn't that a marvelous wedding?" Xion asked with a smile. Her fiance only muttered a quick agreement, not giving a single thought to Xion's presence.

"Hey look, we really must be lucky after all!" Xion had put two double-leaved clovers together and tried to pass it off as a four-leaf clover instead. Zexion still just ignored her, staring into space. Xion stared at Zexion with confusion and sadness. Why was he ignoring her? Why wasn't he being positive about anything? I mean they were going to be _married_ eventually!

"Zexion darling what's the matter?" Xion loomed over her fiance, who glanced at her for just second and then looked away. "Zexion!" Xion squeaked. Had she done something wrong? "I'm just feeling lazy, that's all." Zexion replied. But Xion was sure he only said it so that Xion wouldn't ask again.

Xion realized with a sickening feeling in her stomach, that Zexion hadn't been angry at her for just something that she did or didn't do. There was a lot more to it. Xion relaxed next to Zexion and also stared into space. She started to think, and she started to hear the tune of _Willkommen_ play in her head. The Cabaret... The Cabaret... _The Cabaret_, was so fun.

Xion started to remember things about her time spent in Berlin. Drinking with Zexion, dancing around with Axel, Mein Herr, kissing Zexion, the Master of Ceremonies hugging her and leaving like it was nothing, standing back stage in a glittering red and black outfit, dancing...

(Another morning, some day later)

Xion slipped into her room quietly that morning, and was even quiet as she walked past Zexion and flopped onto the bed. "Zexion, could you get me some brandy? Throw an egg in it." Xion refused to look at her fiance. Zexion was suspicious from the moment Xion walked in the door. But no matter what he'd been thinking, he gave Xion the alcohol, but without the egg.

"Thank you." Xion took the cup, still avoiding Zexion's face. "Where... Where's your fur coat?" Zexion asked, crossing his arms.

* * *

;A; I doubt there will be more than two chapters left of this story... Wow this one turned out horrrrrribleeeeee! Next chapter; I Don't Care Much. It will certainly be a marvelously painful thing to write. *facepalm* I'm sure all of you KH fans who haven't seen Cabaret will kill me next chapter for what will happen... no matter what type of pairings you're a fan of.


	13. I Don't Care Much

******I FREAKING MADE A TYPO SO THAT'S WHY IT WAS HERE BEOFRE THEN IT WAS GONE BUT IT IS HERE NOW...**

******Disclaimers: I own the OC Draxna, but every other OC is not owned by me. All characters from the actual game Kingdom hearts, are not owned by me. (duhhh) This story is based on the musical play AND movie Cabaret.**

**This is chapter 13, I Don't Care Much. If you've only seen the movie, Cabaret, the story from this point on will confuse you. Also, this is going to be the second to last chapter. It was going to be named Cabaret, but there are two songs in this chapter. And Cabaret was the less touching in my opinion. If you think otherwise, search "I Don't Care Much cabaret" and listen to it. It's emotional. **

**To all KH fans who've never heard of Cabaret before this story, well, prepare to be shocked and amazed at the fail plot pairings from this point on.**

* * *

Xion didn't respond to Zexion's question. "You did it, didn't you?" Zexion accused, but he didn't sound angry. Was that a good thing? "Did what, Zexion?" Xion sighed, as if she didn't know. "Don't play games with me, damn it! You know what I'm talking about!" Zexion sounded almost... in pain. "I'm sorry." Xion muttered, unable to meet Zexion's eyes.

"Why?" Zexion demanded. Xion laughed a little bit, "Oh you know... just... one of my whims." That made Zexion angry, "One of your _whims_? Your _whims_!" He wanted to hit Xion, but he also didn't want to. He settled for kicking the side-table and punching Xion's pillow, refusing to let himself cry over it. Marriage, what a joke. "Go on and hit me, Zexion. You know I deserve it." Xion sniffled.

Zexion stood up and started to walk around the room in frustration. "Why did you do it? Just _why_, Xion?" Zexion stopped pacing. "Pfft, that's an easy one!" Xion snorted, wiping away tears. "You've said it in one way or the other, Zexion! I'm, I'm inconsiderate, self-absorbed... Oh! And I have this _delusion_ that I'll amount to something in life!" Xion listed off of her fingers.

"Amount to something? Was what I asked just not _something_ to you?" Zexion scoffed, unable to believe at what Xion was saying. "How long, Zexion?" Xion snapped, more tears in her eyes. "How long before we started to hate each other! Or I ran off to some club? How long, before _you_ realized that I'm nothing more than a party-loving, bumsening, delusional idiot?" _  
_

"Then... I guess none of it matters, now, does it?" Zexion could have laughed at the irony of the situation. Xion wasn't saying anything, so Zexion was starting to walk out. "Ze-Zexion! I... I really _do_ love you!" Xion shouted in pain.

Zexion only shrugged, "Maybe you did. I'm... I don't have any reason to stay here anymore. I'd like it if you still came with me, Xion. I'm leaving... tomorrow night." Zexion sighed and left the room.

Xion sniffled some more, and waited another ten minutes before she allowed herself to wail into her pillow. She wasn't going to leave Berlin. She'd spent a long time in Berlin. She'd be leaving too much behind for a life she was sure she wouldn't love. She was _marvelous_, but... "Oh god why?" Xion cried into her pillow. She was a stupid party girl. She was... she was international sensation, fraulein, Xion Bowles. Star of the numerous Cabaret Girls.

If she could not have the quiet family life with Zexion, or the lively life of an actress, she would go do what she was good at. Where she was appreciated always. By the chattering Girls, the orchestra members, the annoyingly homosexual Cabaret Boys, the Master of Ceremonies... They'd always appreciated her, one way or the other. The minor insults, the moves made on her, and the fun of it all... The fun of the Cabaret...

Without a second thought, Xion went to sleep. Tonight she would go back. Back to the life of Xion, the international sensation.

(that night)

Xion was not going to take no for an answer, when she got there. She was going to work at the KitKatKlub again. She had to. She had no other place she could feel both happy and belonging at the same time. "What are you doing here?" Nuxel asked, blowing smoke out of her nose. "I'm here to work at the cabaret again, duh." Xion sighed. "What? Didn't you get fired?" Nuxel laughed, flicking her cigarette into an ash tray.

"You think I care what that damned Marl-" "Seriously, if you keep trying to say his name then we'll have to hear about it." Nuxel muttered, rolling her eyes. "Well I don't give a damn what he told me. I'm here now and I can't _go_ anywhere..." Xion said in distress.

"...Alright, don't look at me like that, god." Nuxel died out her cigarette and went to the backstage entrance. She made her way towards the Master of Ceremonies, who was having a conversation with one of the Boys. "You know that Xion's in the club looking for her spotlight again, right?" Nuxel explained shortly, cranky that she couldn't finish her cigarette.

"Tell her to-... Never mind, I'll do it." The Master of Ceremonies looked annoyed, which was quite a sight seeing as he usually never did anything but smile. "I can tell her for you- I mean you can't just ignore the eager guests." Nuxel said, searching her top for another cigarette. "I'm not going to ignore them, I am going to them right now, Nuxel." The Master of Ceremonies said with a smirk.

"What? Wait did I miss something?" Nuxel sighed, finally pulling a cigarette from her waist. "No, no, not a thing." The Master of Ceremonies muttered, entering the stage. "Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. For now you only have me, but I promise that everything will be back to the original plans for the night afterwards." He said with a smile.

_Begin song, I Don't Care Much_

The smile was no longer there, on the Master of Ceremonies' face. And the music playing was positively _haunting_ compared to what the Master of Ceremonies had always sang to. He cleared his throat, running his thumb across the cold microphone, "I don't care much, go or stay... I don't care very much, either way." And the fact that there was nothing positive about his singing made it even more depressing.

"Hearts grow hard, on a windy street. Lips grow cold, with the rent to meet. So if, you, _kiss_ me... If we touch,... Warning's fair, I don't care, very much. I don't care much. Go, or stay!" He almost sneered the last part. "I don't care very much, either way! Words sound false... When your coat's too thin. Feet don't waltz! When the roof caves in!"

"So if, you, _kiss me!_ If, we,_ touch_! ...Warning's fair... I don't care... Very much..." Haunting indeed. But the Master of Ceremonies flashed a smile and left before people started to leave at the pure awkwardness of what had happened. The Master of Ceremonies had always been _vulgar_ beyond social acceptance. Singing something so dark and beautiful was just _wrong_. An insult almost.

"What the hell was that supposed to be?" Nuxel asked as her employer walked by. "Exactly what it sounded like; Me, not caring." The Master of Ceremonies said, leaning against a wall.

"Your vanity, and everything in it, is still there." The Master of Ceremonies said to Xion, who was behind Nuxel. Xion, still looking as distraught as ever, went by to find her mirror. Her wooden stool covered in multiple different colors of make-up. "You're not actually going to sing tonight, are you?" One of the Boys asked, laughing.

"...I love this place. More than _anything_." Was all Xion managed to spit out as she began applying make-up. "Yes and what was that depressing little tune about?" Kinnixk asked, brushing her hair. "I don't know, ask _him_. I just want to sing..." Xion whispered, staring at her reflection.

Over on the stage, the Master of Ceremonies was explaining what was happening, exactly. "_Meine damen und herren, mesdames et messieurs_, ladies and gentlemen... The... The KitKatKlub, is overjoyed, to welcome back... To... welcome back an old friend." For some reason, he stumbled over the words, "I give you, the international sensation... fraulein Xion Bowles!" He got the introduction out and then went back stage again, sitting on a chair and resting his head on a wall.

_Begin song, Cabaret_

Xion walked out to the stage, standing in front of the microphone while the music played. Her voice... "What good is sitting, alone in your room? Come hear the music play! Life is a cabaret old chum! Come to the Cabaret." Her voice cracked here and there. "Put down the knitting, the book and the broom! Time for a holiday."

The Cabaret Girls listened in horror. Any normal night, if Xion had sounded like this, the Master of Ceremonies would have moved onto the next thing. "Life is a cabaret, old chum, come to the Cabaret." But now the Master of Ceremonies just sat there and listened to the cracked voice of darling miss Bowles.

"Come taste the wine, come hear the band! Come blow a horn, start celebrating- right this way your table's waiting! No use, committing, some prophet of doom. To wipe every smile, away! Life is a cabaret old chum! Come to the Cabaret!" Xion's voice was full of some sickening, hint of agony. The Master of Ceremonies ignored everyone who telling him that Xion shouldn't have been on stage.

"I used to have this girlfriend known as Elsie..." Xion spoke, "With whom I shared for sordid rooms in Chelsea... She wasn't you'd call a 'blushing flower'... As a matter of fact, she rented by the hour." Xion almost laughed. "The day she died the neighbors came to snicker... 'Well that's what comes from too much pills, and liquor...'" Xion then looked up slightly, smiling, "But when I saw her, laid out like, a queen!"

"She was the happiest... _corpse_, I'd ever seen!" She looked back to the guests, "I think of Elsie to this very day... And I remember... how she turned to me, and say..." She would have been inaudible if it weren't for the microphone, but she sounded even worse as she hissed out the next words, " 'What good, is sitting, all alone, in your room? Come hear, the music... play...'" Everyone was staring in shock.

" 'Life is a... cabaret old chum... Come to the Cabaret!" Xion began to sing again, "Put down the knitting, the book and the broom! Time for a holiday! Life is a cabaret old chum! Come to the Cabaret!" It was really horrifying, actually.

"And as for me, oh! As for _me_! I made my mind up, back in Chelsea!" Xion had a smile on her face, which made her look scary, "When I go...! I'M GOING LIKE ELSIE!" She practically screamed into the microphone. "Start by, admitting, from cradle to tomb! Isn't that long a stay! Life is a cabaret old chum! Only the cabaret old chum! And I **love**, a, Cabaret!" Xion sang , tears streaming down her face as she knocked the microphone over.

Between the Master of Ceremonies' depressing song, and Xion's demented singing about the Cabaret... the guests, the staff, and all of the performing people in the club, were in shock. Xion turned and ran backstage to her vanity mirror, and screamed at the top of her lungs. She hated the person in that mirror, she hated them so much.

"**_Why?_**" Xion screamed, taking off and throwing a shoe at the mirror, smashing it. "Hey calm down-" "What have I _done_?" Xion screamed louder, pounding on the broken reflection, her hands beginning to bleed. The lights on the stage were shut off; there would be no more entertainment that night.

"What the hell happened?" Uxzu asked one of the orchestra members, who only shrugged in reply. "Hey, Master of _fucking_ Ceremonies, what's up with Xion? Why the hell did you let her sing that?" They could hear Saxuminj yelling from somewhere else in the backstage area. "Hey _bastard_! I'm fuckin talkin to you! Don't fucking walk away from me!"

Xion kept sobbing but stopped pounding on the mirror, sinking to the floor with desolation. "Why! Why?" Xion was shaking, crying, bleeding, and she didn't even care. "Stop crying, Xion! Why are you so-" Draxna was interrupted with Xion throwing her other shoe. It hit Draxna in the nose perfectly. "Okay fine, screw you too!" Draxna stormed off with her bloody nose.

"Why, why, why, why, _why_?" Xion couldn't stop asking herself that. Zexion would be on his way back to England by tomorrow night. She could still go see him, still leave with him. Oh but what a lie that was. She couldn't go. She'd ruined her chances the second she sold that fur coat.

She could only fit in the KitKatKlub. Not with Zexion in England, married and already holding bitter feelings towards each other. She couldn't do anything... She wasn't anything. Xion stared at the messed up mirror, still having her little episode. She really was a stupid, self-centered, fool. _Marvelously_ stupid, but still, stupid. "Look just because you're having problems doesn't mean you can throw a hissy fit!" Kaxri said.

Xion didn't care though. Instead, she'd asked for a bottle of wine and a whole stack of cigarettes. Which, after some more of her tossing items and sniffling like a wet cat, she was allowed to have free of charge.

* * *

Well then... I am proud to say that this chapter turned out _better_ than expected. So if you think it sucks then I must have really low expectations. ;3; Oh and yes, I believe that the Master of Ceremonies had feelings for Sally in the play. It's hinted in both the movie with a memory Sally has and then once more in the play where the Master of Ceremonies sings 'I Don't Care Much'. So yeah, I'm sorry, Xion ended up with every single guy from the KH games in one way or the other XD But I wouldn't say that the Master of Ceremonies was in love with Sally. No I don't think it's that intense. I do not, nor have I ever even heard of the xionXmarluxia pairing ever in my life before. it's only now I've seen the pairing exist XD AND I DO NOT SUPPORT IT! Xion's like 15 in KingdomHearts, right? I'm pretty sure Marluxia is over 18. i do not support pedophilia! only incest (WITH CONSENT) and gayness and straightness... XD

Next chapter will be; GoodBye

Yes. It will be the last chapter. No epilogue because 1; I don't want people getting the wrong idea about how the play ends, and 2; I would mess everything up. 3; epilogues are for squares


End file.
